Harrison Hyrule
by Raven of the Whiplash
Summary: A great evil of a world forgotten is awaking. The last Hylian soul is sent to the hidden past of the world to discover his heritage. The Gods of the new world will be blind when the champions of old return to save the world from the oldest of all evils and show to them what true power is. / Has crossover with Percy Jackson also, post Hero's of Olympus. MINOR SLASH /
1. They Who Create the Creators

Prologue:

They who Create the Creators

Three women sat around a low table, a large fire roaring in the fireplace next to them. Around the table sat chairs and chaises, low to the ground like the table. On one side of the table, in front of a blue haired woman, wearing a dress in varying shades of blue and glasses on her face, sat a pile of books, thick and leather bound, the pages yellowed with age, smelling of mold and dust. In her hands, sat an equally large and yellowed book, her eyes flitting from side to side as she read the ancient text, her hand occasionally pushing her glasses back to their proper position.

Across from her, sat a fiery haired woman, in breeches and a shirt of a deep, almost blood red. She sat with her legs crossed, a short bladed throwing knife in her hands. She guided a whet stone along the blade, sharpening it as she did so. On the table in front of her, sat numerous other knives, all of varying lengths, and arranged almost meticulously. She had a look of righteous fury on her face.

In the chaise directly opposite the fire, sat a younger girl, her green hair tied up in two buns on either side of her head. She sat, upside down, head dangling just off the edge of her seat, legs thrown over the back of the chair. She peered into the flames, with a sad, somber look on her face.

The room around them was bathed in shadows, no discernable features standing out. Over in the corner, a large lump could just as easily have been a statue, as it was a globe of the world. That one there, just to the right of the fire, could as easily have been a desk, as it was another set of shelves.

"I don't see why I can't go down there, and tear him limb from limb!" Raged the red head, fury blazing in her eyes.

The blue hared woman glanced up from her reading, before looking back down at the book in her lap. "We spoke of this before, sister. This isn't like her-" she pointed to the green haired girl "- and her prepubescent chosen and his fancy ocarina. Nor is it like my chosen and the dreams I sent her. We agreed not to directly interfere."

The green haired girls head shot up, a look of anger on her face that only a ten year old could beat. "Hey that's not fair. He was too young to brutally murder someone."

The red haired girl bit back a scowl, looking to her youngest sister. "Yeah, but he still had the mind of a ten year old. I'm surprised his muscles hadn't liquefied because of how long he had slept for."

"And yet, I still managed to do it without directly interfering, big sister" the green haired girl shouted, a smug look on her face.

"That's enough you two" the blue haired one said, without looking up from her book. "This is not up for discussion. We shall not displace him without good reason, even if we have to break our agreement. But only then. And even if we do, we must inform Chaos of our interference." There was a slight pause, before she muttered "Even if we _did_ create her."

"But what of Hylia? She interfered directly!" the red haired growled out, standing from the chair she was on, knife in her hand.

"That was before our pact, big sister" the green haired girl called out, voice calm and collected. She was acting as the mediator she always had been. "Besides, she shed her divinity after the Sealing. You _know_ that. We _helped_ her do it."

"But her Divine Light still showed up in every one of her blood descendants, didn't it! If she can use a loophole then so can I. He is not to be in the care of those vile creatures" The red head growled out. She continued to grip the handle of the knife, her knuckles going white from the force she held it with.

"That doesn't change anything" the blue haired girl stated, snapping the book shut and placing it beside her on the chair. "We agreed not to interfere in the affairs of mortals, even with our champions. Especially not after the events of the collapse."

"How was the collapse _our_ fault? We shouldn't be bound by the whims of mere mortals."

"Yes, but it wasn't just mortals who influenced the collapse. Even _He-_ " she spat the word out with utter scorn and contempt "-who is still sealed within the sword has influence upon our creation. We cannot risk it."

"What does out fallen brother have to do with this?" the red head spat out, growling as she did so. "The Sword does its job in keeping his power contained."

"But for how long? Fi has not been heard from in millennia" the green haired girl said. "Contained within the Sword, his spirit is, but what of his magic, his curse? He will return, given time. And with our dear Lord of Time stirring within his tomb, who knows when that would be."

"Please, do not mention our _second_ failure" the red head spat out, seemingly, almost impossibly, slightly disheartened by this thought. "I am still disappointed with how _that_ turned out."

The blue haired girl spoke up here. "It does not do us well to dwell on such thoughts." She, too, looked saddened by this. She turned to the red head, a devious smile on her face. "What of the Imp? Have you managed to breach her realm?"

The red head sighed, a look of disappointment flashing across her face, before immediately being replace by one of anger. "No I have not. And on that note, how is that not directly interfering with the affairs of mortals? She might be ageless but she can still die."

The other two sat there, in silent contemplation for a few minutes, realizing what they had done, how they had angered their sister so. Finally, the green haired girl shifted on her chair, so she was sitting up properly. "I propose that we simply watch. For now." She added that last part, at the furious look her older sister gave her. "However, if things get as bad as you say they will get for him, then, and only then, shall we step in."

"Thank you" the red head said, with complete sincerity, the anger on her face not yet abating.

"However" the green haired girl cut in. "We are only doing this, as he is your champion. We shall not change the destiny of one person, simply because he is your champion again, nor shall we do it again for ours. If his destiny changes because of our interference, then it is that destiny he shall forever bare and it will be our _job_ to enforce it."

"Thank you, Farore" Din voiced aloud, as Nayru returned to her book.


	2. Divine Interference

A/N: Hey hey! This is the first chapter of my first story! Thanks to **DragoCygnusthefifth** for helping me write the prologue and setting the tone of the story for me. All of his stories are a good read and I recommend you have a look at them. Just so you guys know, I come up with stories as mostly 3-way crossovers, normally doing 2-way crossovers and adding a 3rd that helps blend them all together. So, for future reference, it is 2 stories and a blender. In this case it is a Harry Potter/Legend of Zelda Crossover, with Percy Jackson as a Blender. **FAIR WARNING** : This is a slash story, but does not contain any smut or stuff. Make-out scenes or a small touch of lime at most. **ALSO** : when the story leads into the PJ side of things, it will be post Heroes of Olympus, so I will be making my own thing up to incorporate it properly, while still keeping close to the established cannon.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would be a FABULUS Merman. As he isn't, I don't own it. Your welcome JKR!

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the indescribably greatest game series of all time that is The Legend of Zelda.

Disclaimer 3: I don't own any story or literature that features Percy Jackson. But I am Greek so that must mean I'm Percy's cousin. ΟΠΑ!

Key:

"Talking"

/Parseltongue or snake talking /

' _Thoughts/Mind Speak'_

 _/Snake Thoughts/  
_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Divine Interference

If you were to ask Mr and Mrs Dursley of No. 4 Privet Drive who the strange child that lived with them was, you more than likely would get the response, "Our no good trouble maker of a nephew." Harry James Potter was seen as the pariah of the neighbourhood, with strange things happening all the time around him. Whether it was because he did not talk to anyone or maybe because of his strange piercing green eyes that many believed could see through you, young Harry was either hated or avoided by everyone that met him. At only 4 years old, he had experienced things a child should have never experienced. His Uncle Vernon would beat him in fits of anger, blaming all the misfortune in his life on the 'freakish devil spawn' that had darkened his doorstep on the morning of All-Saints Day 3 years ago.

Harry's Aunt Petunia, even while being the only living blood he had, did nothing to stop the abuse and even partook when poor Harry did not do something right, at least in her eyes. Burning the food, dropping dishes too heavy for him and spilling cleaning equipment earned him a hit over the head with a rolling pin. Messing up the gardening or dropping tools too loudly got him a wack with a frying pan and no food for a week. All of this did not go unnoticed by the youngest Dursley, Dudley. As they say, monkey see monkey do, Dudley had picked up his parents traits regarding Harry, throwing toys and other unfavourable items at Harry when possible.

Suffice to say, Harry's life was horrible.

Harry was currently walking to the park 3 streets across from Privet Drive in the cold of November and although it was not winter yet, this is England we are talking about. His relatives had gone out to a business party for the company Vernon worked for, Grunnings, and they did not want Harry to stay inside as a continuation of his 'punishment'. What would deserve such punishment you may ask? In this case, simply "existing and doing freakish things in front of Dudley." What great relatives Harry had. He was dressed in thread bare clothes and worn shoes. Having not been able to bathe, he had grime on his shirt and on his cheek from the oven he had cleaned earlier that day and his hands were red from the oven cleaner he had to use. No gloves were used, of course, as freaks did not need protection from harsh chemicals. He was walking but not truly aware of himself, his mind elsewhere.

Vernon had come home in a rage and had decided to take out his anger on Harry. When Vernon had come in to hit him however, something strange had happened. Vernon's fist had been not even a foot away when everything around him slowed. The fist was still coming, but it was as if it was moving through jelly. Spittle from Vernon's mouth was slowly making its way to the floor, his face coloured what many artists of the time would call Palatinate Purple in rage. But Harry himself could move as if everything was normal. It was then he had heard a soft, melodious voice, whispering into his ear.

" _Duck, little one! Duck!"_ Harry did as the voice told him somehow knowing the voice wished to help him. When time corrected itself and returned to normal, Harry was treated to Vernon Dursley falling through the open door and landing face forward on the porch. This seemed to break Vernon's rage as after he had gotten up, he had grabbed Harry from the back of his shirt and stuffed him into the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry withdraw from his thoughts as he finally reached the park. He rubbed the back of his right hand out of habit. Harry had discovered early on in life that if he was in pain or discomfort, if he rubbed the unique birthmark on his hand, he felt comfort as if a warming embrace from a mother that took his pain away, or in extreme cases of discomfort, made it far more bearable. That is what he thought at least, as his mother and father had died in a drink driving crash, according to his Aunt and he had never felt a loved ones touch.

He took his place on the swing set and looked to the stars, his mind once again on the voice. ' _Who was that and why would they help me? No one has ever cared before… Why now?'_ Harry was asking himself all these questions, half not expecting a response and half hoping for one. His thoughts remained his own however and there was no response from the voice. At least, not the one he was expecting.

/What are you doing out in the cold, child?/

Startled by the sudden voice, Harry responded "Who's there?"

/Down here./

Harry looked to the frosted grass and almost jumped. A white snake with a black pattern running along its 2 meter length was standing and focusing its blood red, slitted eyes on Harry. Its tongue tasting the air around the boy in curiosity.

/Ho-how are you talking to me?/ Harry nervously said. /How can I understand you? Animals are not meant to speak people language!/

/How? You have been blessed by the Great Snake Goddess! I am not speaking the Tongue of Man, it is you speaking the Noble Tongue./ The serpent replied.

Harry looked at the Viper in both wonder and fear. Wonder because he was apparently blessed by a Goddess and Fear because he was doing something freaky, like his relative said he would. Harry then remembered what little he knew about snakes, specifically the parts about venom, bitting, death, strangling and eating small, fluffy, woodland creatures.

/Are you going to bite me Mr. Snake?/ The snake made a movement as if huffing.

/I'm a female, silly human. And no, I would not dare to bite one touched by the Goddess. I simply worry for you. A child should not be away from their parents. Where are your parents child?/

/My mum and dad are dead. They died when I was little-er/

/Then I am sorry for your loss. One should not have lost their parents so young. But you have still yet to tell me why you are outside in this cold. _/_

/My Aunt and Uncle think I will do freak things inside. And I think they were right, 'cos I'm talking to a snake! I'm a freak…/ Harry's face was full of emotion. His emerald eyes on the verge of tears. The snake looked upon Harry in sadness. / _What has been done to this child that he despairs so? Why has the Goddess of the Dessert abandoned him? Why must a Child of the Old World suffer?/_

The snake and the human spent a while talking to each other, becoming fast friends. The snake, whose name was Melanie Harry discovered, had been following a strange feeling for a few years now which led to the park where Harry was.

/How long have you been following this feeling?/ Harry asked.

/ _Well, I'm not entirely sure about it in human years, but I started to get this feeling when I found what looked to be a snake man going into a house. For some reason, not even 5 minutes later, there was a loud bang that made me dizzy and then I saw the roof fall in. I fell unconscious and when I woke up, the feeling had moved far away so I went after it again. I traveled_ _for a while and now, here I am!/_

Suddenly, both the snake and Harry heard a voices coming from the entrance of the park. Gruff voices, slurred from alcohol, were coming closer and closer to the duo who sat by the swing set. Although Harry had no experience in the drunk and disorderly, he at least knew to keep away from strangers.

/We have to get away from here Melanie! Those people don't sound very nice./ Harry explained worriedly. The snake silently agreed, not wanting to frighten the boy further with what she could smell on them. Harry told the snake to wrap itself around his arm so they could leave faster and she did, wrapping tight enough to not slip off. Harry took off at a speed, running fast yet silently to the gate of the park. Luck was not on his side though as it was then that Harry bumped into two figures, one of them holding something large over his shoulder. Although it was dark to see, Harry could still smell and the strong metallic smell coming off the bundle made Harry stagger.

The first man was a tall and skinny man, standing at a fair 5 foot 9. He was dressed in casual clothing for the weather; a jumper, long pants and what looked like steel toe boots. His companion, however, could be seen as the exact opposite. He was at least 5 foot 5, but built. Muscles bulging out, anyone stupid enough to get into a fight with this man was sure to get a one way ticket to the ER. Or even the morgue. It was this man that was holding the large package over his shoulder.

"Oi, hoo's this littl' runt? Runin' inta people aint polite ya'know. You gonna 'pologize runt?" The slim one exclaimed, wondering why a kid would be out this late. Harry just stood there, silently looking between the men and the package. He was scared out of his wits at being caught alone at night. He was supposed to just wait for his Uncle and Aunt to get home, but he could not even do that right. He had made friends with a snake by talking to it and now he was the focus of attention to two random strangers that smelt of something that made him feel funny.

Seeing that he was not going to get a response, the slim man turned to the short one and asked, "Wha' we gonna do Charlie, the kids' seen the body, we cant risk 'im speaking to the cops." After a moment's contemplation, the short man replied.

"What do I care 'bout some street rat. I'll go to the site and start digging, just kill the little shit and we can bury them both. No one's gonna miss a street rat."

This broke Harry out of his stupor. He started backing away when a hand grabbed his grimy shirt. He could see a knife in the man's other hand. The shorter man had already walked off, presumably to find a place to bury the body he was holding. The man holding Harry pushed him down onto the frost covered grass. Harry was shivering and crying, thinking he was going to die, his ears deaf to the world around him, only hearing the sound of his rapidly beating heart.

The man raised the knife and prepared to bring it down. Harry closed his wet eyes, expecting Death.

" _NO!"_

A minuet passes.

Harry opens his eyes as his sound returns.

/-rry! Open your eyes! We are saved! She has not abandoned you!/

Harry looks around. The hand still grasped his shirt, he could still feel the coldness of the ground, but something had happened. Once again, Time itself changed but this time, it had frozen around Harry and his serpentine friend. Harry looks around in wonder, surprised that time had changed for him again.

/Huh? What happened? Everything is stopped!/

/The Great Goddess of the Sea has saved your life! Saved _our_ lives! Thank you for this mercy, She who Guards the Currents of Time!/

A sound like thunder, a flash of white that filled the duos' vision and all went dark.

* * *

That Afternoon, Tower of Reflection, Palace of Creation,

Nebula of the Divine.

The Three Golden Goddesses sat once again around each other in a well-lit room, a large pit between the sisters. The pit was a Reflection Pool filled with water. The Eldest and the Youngest were looking at the image of the Pool in Divine fury, a look that did not fit the Youngest 10 year old visage, while the Middle sister had a slight look of sadness on her face, but also one of unbridled anger. The red haired sister, the Eldest, looked positively livid with what was happening. Her Champion, her Chosen, was about to be on the business end of a large meaty fist. As the fist closed in on the boy in the Image, Din saw moment out of the corner of her eye. As she looked up, Nayru, the Middle Sister, stood and placed her palm on the surface of the water and shouted "SLOW!" With a pulse of power, the fist slowed along with everything around it, except for the boy who looked on in wonder and fear. Nayru then projected her voice to the boys mind.

"Duck, little one! Duck!" her voice melodious and kind but which held an undertone of her anger. The boy ducked and moved out of the path of the fist, just as time continued its proper speed. Nayru's sisters looked at her in shock as it was Nayru who was strongly against interfering with the mortal world and yet she not only used her Wisdom over the Machinations of Time to slow it so the boy could move out of the way, but she also made contact with him; something that the Golden Goddesses had not done in eons. Din came out of her shock first.

"What happened to 'Champion or not, we shall not interfere'?"

"As much as I disagree with my own actions, you were right. Hindsight is 20/20, as they say" Nayru conceded pushing her reading glasses up her nose. It is true that Nayru did not want to interfere with Harry's life and let things play out as they were, but even she, who had the patience of a saint, could not stand to watch his continual beatings. "As much as I loath to say it, you were right Din. Harry should not have been placed with those monsters. Once again my judgment has been clouded by my arrogance."

"I'm surprised you would admit that you were wrong in your judgment, 'o Great Divine of Wisdom." Farore responded with a smug smirk.

"At least you can see your mistakes, Nayru. It proves that you're not like Athe-"

"DON'T finish that sentence if you don't want to wake up in a lake, Din. I am nothing like that stupid goddess of wisdom. I, at least, am not filled with hubris! _I_ know when to admit when I am wrong!" Nayru responded with a huff, eyes filled with her previous anger and her current mischief.

"Hm. No need to get so moody Nayru, I'm simply enjoying the rare time in which you admit you are wrong. So I take this as your agreement to Harry's relocation?"

"Yes Din. I agree. But we must do this properly if we are to have an impact on his life." Nayru responded.

"Well, I think we can all agree that he is too old to fix the problems done to him by the Dursleys. His age will need to be reversed, but he needs to keep the experiences and memories, at least, of his time with them. Horrible as they were, what Harry had seen around him and the lessons he learned will help him grow to be nothing like that. If we do this properly, Harry will grow to be a man of honour, humility and generosity." Farore added. As 'She who Keeps the Wind's Secrets', her unique views and experiences were invaluable to the other two sisters who carried dominion over aspects of _nature_ then that of living mortals.

"I agree. He needs the experiences but the damage to his body is too far gone, even in his young age. I will be able to make him one and a half years old at most. Any more and there is a risk of his memories dissipating." As 'She who Guards the Currents of Time' Nayru had the uncanny ability to control time. She could change a person's personal time, making them younger and older, she could see far into the past to witness events long gone, she was often given visions of the future and she could even send others back in time, but never forwards. Strangely, she could also see what _could_ have happened. This ability to see sideways through time allowed her to not only see what would have happened if something was different, but also see alternate events. This ability however was not under her control and would only show itself when truly needed and usually in the form of prophesies.

"So it is settled. My champion shall be turned younger but keep his memories. But who shall care for him? Apart from those bastards, the only other living relative he has lives in America and is a glorified mailman with a name that can be mistaken for herpes. I cannot think of any oth-"

"Look Din!" Exclaimed Farore. "It looks like he has made friends with one of yours! Oh, and I think it might be his familiar!"

Din, 'She who Defends the Forge of Seasons looked to the Pool to see a snake talking to Harry.

"Well, I have to say, that is surprising. I did not expect any Hylian Vipers to survive the Collapse." Did said. "It was rare to see them within of the Desert, rarer even for them to wonder outside of it."

"I think this we can worry about this later sisters. We need to decide where to send Harry and when to do it." Nayru explained.

"That's it!" yelled Farore. Her young voice carrying around the room making the others look at her in curiosity. "What if we do the exact opposite?"

"What do you mean? The opposite would be doing nothing!" exclaimed Din heatedly.

"What I mean is we need to decide _when_ to send Harry and _where_ in that time to leave him."

Nayru stiffened at this, her back straightened and her eyes glowing a deep ocean blue. She looked straight ahead and when she spoke, it was as if there was two people speaking at once.

" **A decision has been made that shall change time itself, Hair long and brown and ears of an elf. The Scared boy shall grow, to live and to fight, as the Darkness to Mirror the Twilight hero's Light."**

Nayru broke out of her trance and looked at her sisters, telling them "Well, it seems like we have the when and where. Do you think they will be able to take care of Harry?"

"I don't know" replied Farore. "The Royal Family has never had a male to raise. Always daughters. But, I think it will be good for Harry as both reward and experience for his trials yet to come."

"And if the events play out like I believe they will, every one of our mistakes, the Mountain gods, the Collapse, the Curse –" " Our brother." Interupted Nayru. "Yes, even _Him_ , all of it will finally be made right."

"Oh, oh! And maybe _my_ cute little champion will finally find _lurv_." Giggled Farore. Both Nayru and Din looked at their younger sister in exasperation. Farore had always been a bit peeved that every incarnation of her Chosen had not found love or when they did, they were not truly happy. She hoped that this time around, the Champion of Twilight would finally find true happiness. "At the time, I wondered why Hylia used the last of her power to create Harry's soul and send it forward before she descended. Maybe it was so the soul of the Hero would find love. You know, the Hero's light to Harry's Dark."

"That is beside the point Farore. What makes you think that the inclusion of one person would change who he would end up with? Harry might find someone else, so don't get your hopes up." Replied Din, although she silently hoped that harry would find his true love.

"It is strange though, is it not? A Hylian soul in a Human body? I guess we will have to trust Hylia in this regard. But anyway, if you're so interested in knowing what is going to happen, then you will just have to wait and see like the rest of us. I, personally, am betting on the Imp. Harry's Dark to _her_ Twilight. It melds better I think." Nayru told Farore.

"So when shall we do this?" Din continued, eager to get Harry away from his scum of a family. "When he is asleep or mayb-"

"Din, look!" Exclaimed Farore. While Din was talking, and Nayru reading, the youngest of the trio had not taken her eyes off the Pool and the image reflected in it made her fear the storm she knew was coming. Hearing the urgency in her voice, both Nayru and Din looked to the Pool and was alarmed and the image. Harry was being held down by a tall, thin man who made it clear to the sisters about what he was about to do.

"NO!" Screamed Din, both in anger and worry. Nayru quickly put down her book, placed her palm on the surface of the water once again and yelled "STOP!" The intended effect was immediate. Time all across the world and within the realms of lower divines, stopped at the Goddess of Wisdoms command, halting the knife and saving Harry. Harry and the snake however, was not affected by the freeze. The snake, Melanie, started hissing prayers of thanks to Nayru for saving their lives; the first prayers that any of the three had received in eons.

"Well sisters, I think now is a good a time as any. Both Harry and his new friend will be de-aged and transported accordingly." Decreed Farore, with both sisters agreeing.

"After we do this, we must inform Chaos of our interference so that way she can prepare any changes necessary." Continued Farore. The others nodded in agreement.

"So. Shall we?" asked Din.

"We shall." Replied Nayru

The Golden Goddesses proceeded to place their hands out over the water, concentrating on their specific tasks. Din's Power will create the tare in time to move the mortal duo and de-age them appropriately. Nayru's Wisdom will ensure it is the proper time and place they move to, as well as the proper age they are made. Finally, Farore's Courage will make it so they have the strength to perform such a forbidden task and not to look back.

A sound like thunder, a flash of white that filled the room, and it was done.

* * *

A/N: Yay! First chapter is done. SO! Just a bit of a heads up! Currently, I have chapters 3 and 4 written and beta-ed, ready to be submitted. But im not going to post them. This is my update plan: Ill post an update every time I have 2 chapters finished, in this case, when chapter 5 is finished and proofread, ill post chapter 3. This way, if I ever hit a road block and I don't update for a while, I can post one of my reserve chapters to keep you all satisfied and give me more time to get un-roadblocked.

Next, you may see some inconsistencies with what I write in one chapter and then say in a later chapter. This is your warning that I did this on purpose. I shall explain more in chapter 4 when relevant, but notice in the previous chapter, I said Nayru was sending Zelda dreams? Well, Nayru only sent dreams to THAT Zelda (OoT Zelda for those who did not guess it). All other Princesses of Hyrule got their dreams from being Hylia Incarnate.

LASTLY! Melanie's name. I checked google translate and, in greek, Melanie (or Μελανιε) is greek for Dark or Black. And it suits the type of theme I'm trying to make

And before I forget! Harry is 4. So any spelling or grammatical errors there are on purpose. Same with the 2 gang guys. They have that kind of speech

Next chapter: For the Greater Good


	3. For the Greater Good

A/N: Yay for new chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I still have not finished chapter 5 like I planned. Not because I don't have time or stuff, but because it's a HUGE chapter! So I posted this chapter early to make up for the wait.

So just too clear some stuff out, here are some **warnings in advance** : This story will feature an Evil!Dumbledore in the sense that he will do anything for money, fame, power and preservation of his way of life. He will have classic Pure-Blood views, anti-muggle, due to what happened to his father and sister, Percival and Arianna Dumbledore. His pro-muggle views that are seen in the books are a cover for something more sinister in my story.

This fic will also feature stereotypes; however they are meant to humour and not demean so please don't take them as an insult. I will mainly be playing on what JKR has written in the HP books and branching from that. An example that I can say without ruining the story, Seamus' obsession with alcohol. There may be others, but remember it is all in good humour. They will not be plot devices so don't worry.

Finally, Ron. I'll be honest, ever since 4th year, I've never liked Ron. Or Ginny for that matter. Ron seems jealous and shows this in the books and Ginny is a fan girl. I'm an advocate for Hermione Potter, not Ginny Potter. Even JKR said in an interview that she wishes she paired up Harry and Hermione. Instead she paired Harry up with a younger version of his Mother! (Really, get a pic of the actresses who played Lily Potter and Ginny Weasley and tell me they don't share similarities.) So, this story will also be featuring Ron/Molly/Ginny Bashing. Why Molly you ask? Because it appears like she encouraged Ginny and did nothing to deter Ron. Also, it's fun to take the micky out of her.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have black sclera. As he doesn't, it is clear I don't own it. Your welcome JKR!

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the indescribably greatest game series of all time that is The Legend of Zelda.

Disclaimer 3: I don't own any story or literature that features Percy Jackson. But I am Greek so that must mean I'm Percy's cousin. ΟΠΑ!

Key:

"Talking"

/Parseltongue or snake talking/

' _Thoughts/Mind Speak'_

 _/Snake Thoughts/_

" _Spell_ _"_

* * *

Chapter 3

For the Greater Good.

The Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled with noise. The students, varying in ages between 11 and 17, all sat on four tables, each making their own variation of noise while partaking in a grand feast. It was September 1st, 1984. The first years have all been sorted (read: separated) into their houses, their eyes full of wonder as they experienced true magic for the first time. The purebloods and halfbloods, although having been raised in a magical environment, had not witnessed the majesty and awe-inspiring sights of Hogwarts Castle and the Magic within; the muggleborns even more so, having never experienced magic sans street magicians.

Albus Dumbledore sat at the Head table upon the Headmasters' throne, looking at the new minds he could mould. He thought of the prejudices he could instil in them, the lies that he could pass as truths. He thought of the new pawns he had at his disposal and when they could be discarded to further his goals. But most of all, the chess master thought of his Queen; the most important of all the pieces at his disposal. Dumbledore was seen as the Leader of the Light. A protector of muggleborns and an advocate of muggle-rights. He was viewed as the benevolent and grandfatherly headmaster of the oldest and most prestigious magical education facility in the world, bar none. He held the highest positions in the wizarding government, both in England and on the world stage. Albus Dumbledore truly believed that no mortal being alive could stand before him.

The reality could not be further than the truth.

Behind the mask of Dumbledore lies something far darker and more malicious than anyone would ever have imagined. The people of the wizarding world hailed him as a hero of war, the defeater of the self-styled Dark Lord Grindelwald. After the war, the people literally _gave_ him the highest position of their world government, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards as a reward for his service in ending World War 2 and the Dark Regime of Grindelwald. What everyone does not know, is that it was staged. The epic duel between the Leader of the Light and the Commander of the Dark was nothing more than a sparring session between friends, organized decades in advance.

Harry Potter was to be Dumbledores' greatest triumph. After the boy's meddlesome parents were killed, Dumbledore had taken the boy to his magic hating relatives, the Dursleys, to be beaten and abused in order to become a submissive child longing for love and attention. The Dursleys were against the plan at first, but when they were handed a sack of gold and promised more, they began to see reason.

A slight disturbance to Dumbledores' right brought him out of his thoughts and to the attention of his Deputy, Minerva McGonagall.

"Albus, don't you think it's time to make the announcements?"

"Ah, yes! My apologies Minerva, I was lost in thought." With a small smile and a light-hearted chuckle, Dumbledore stood from his throne and made his way around the Head table to the owl-adorned podium that stood before it. With a clap of his hands, the desserts that had been laid out disappeared. All sound had stopped and all eyes were on the Headmaster as he begun the announcements.

"A good evening to you all. To our new students, welcome. To our old, welcome back! I hope you all had a pleasant summer and are ready to learn the wonders that exist within these ancient halls. I'd like to start off with a few announcements. Firstly, I am pleased to welcome three new professors into our midst. With professor Slughorn's retirement last year, I would like to welcome our new Potions Master, Severus Snape, who has also accepted the role as Head of House Slytherin."

There was a polite applause from the students at this, with the Slytherins noticeably rowdier.

"In what appears to be an ongoing tradition, I would like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Canlonius Fodder. I think I speak for all of us when I say, good luck. To the family of last years' defence teacher, I wish you all the best in recovering what is left of Professor Abercrombie so he may finally rest in peace. Lastly, with Professor Hardlight also entering into retirement, I am pleased to introduce our new Muggle Studies Professor, Quirinus Quirrell, a renowned historian and expert of muggle culture. It is truly an honour to have him teaching here."

Once again, applause went through the hall to welcome the new professors.

"A few rules and reminders." Dumbledore continued. "The Forbidden Forest, as its namesake suggests, is Forbidden. For those of you who do not know the meaning of the word 'forbidden', our caretaker, Mr Filch, has kindly agreed to take appointments to educate you. Mr Filch has also asked me to announce that magic in the corridors is _also_ forbidden and anyone that is caught, will, and I quote, 'have to scrub every inch of the castle clean with their own toothbrush and will not be allowed to stop until they beg for forgiveness.' I truly don't know if he is joking or not, but I simply would not risk it.

"Quidditch trials will begin 3 weeks into term so keep an eye on the notice boards inside the House Common Rooms. Well, I think that is all for tonight. I wish you all a peaceful sleep."

And with that, the students rose and walk out of the hall towards there common rooms.

The teachers also started to leave, but as custom dictates, only after the Headmaster had left first. Dumbledore turned to his previous thoughts as he made his way to his office. He was hoping that the Dursleys were doing their part in making the ideal 'Dumbledore pawn' as most of his plans required Harry to be submissive and easily moulded. Dumbledore reached his office, spoke the password to the gargoyle and made his way up the stairs. He opened the door to find everything as it should be. The twirling gizmos, puffing pipes and dinging bells all doing their assigned jobs: Moderating Harry Potter and the wards around his prison.

Dumbledore let himself smile slightly before waving his wand to the door, silencing it and locking it, as he made his way to the sleeping portrait of himself behind the desk. Another wave of his wand and the portrait vanished revealing an ornate half-length mirror. Dumbledore looked into the mirror and said a name clearly.

"Gellert Grindelwald." The mirror started shimmering for a few seconds before an aged yet handsome face appeared. His hair had whitened with age but still held a yellow tint to it. The man's face held wrinkles that defined his cold, dark eyes which softened when he turned them to Dumbledore. In the background behind him, one could see part of a lavish and luxurious room and a roaring fireplace.

"Albus, my love! This is a pleasant surprise! How have you been?" Grindelwald exclaimed.

"I have been well Gellert. All the students have been sorted and I had some free time before the staff meeting. How have you been?" Dumbledore replied.

"Same of always; reading obscure tomes, creating spells, brewing Polyjuice and not much else I'm afraid. Any change with the Potter boy?"

"Everything is as it should be."

"Well then, that's good news. Do _They_ suspect you? Because this whole plan will be over if-"

"They suspect nothing Gellert." Dumbledore reassured. "I'm still in Their good graces and They still come to me for advice and will continue to do so. That much is assured."

"Good then. Oh yes! Before I forget, I overheard something while in Berlin today that I think you might find interesting." Grindelwald said, his voice holding an undertone of seriousness.

"What is it?"

"Well, from what I heard, Karkaroff was made Highmaster of Durmstrang. And as I expect this to be old news, with you being you, the same people who said this are also part of the German Ministry. Apparently, reports of rumours regarding your wayward pet project have made it past the Department of Law. A dark Wraith has been seen moving across Europe in the heading of Albania. These are being regarded as rumours, of course, but I know better." Grindelwald reviled.

"You think it is Voldemort?"

"I don't think. I know. As much as I hate to admit it, he has far more knowledge over Dark Magic then I do and it does not help that he is Magic's First Born."

Dumbledore sat down in both shock and anger. Shock that someone not named Albus would have knowledge on surviving after death and anger that **someone not named Albus would have knowledge on surviving after death!**

"So he lives. This sets us back." Dumbledore responded.

"Not really. I would say it works to our advantage. Those who have heard it still believe that the prophesy refers to Riddle! You can say you don't believe Voldemort really died and then have the Potter boy chase after him." Grindelwald reasoned.

"The idea has merit. But what about the Messenger? Being James Potter's father makes Harry his legacy. He would try to intervene."

"Nonsense. All 13 of them only really care about the glory their children can make in Their name. The Messenger would probably _encourage_ Potter to fight Voldemort. It all works out. You get to defeat 'another' Dark Lord, the Potter boy dies and the Olympians are none the wiser." Grindelwald stated. Dumbledore thought for a second before chuckling a bit.

"And you see, this is why you are the strategist and I am the front man between us. Any luck on the restriction wards?"

"To be honest, I have not really been working on it." Grindelwald admitted sadly. In 1945, after the 'Duel of Ages', European law enforcement had captured Grindelwald, imprisoned him within Nurmanguard, his own fortress, and bound him to one of the most powerful wards created: the Soul Restriction Ward. The ward was created by Mordred Pendragon, the bastard son of Morgana le Fae and Arthur Pendragon in order to confine Merlin's soul to Camelot castle. If Merlin had stepped foot out of the Citadel, his soul would have been torn asunder; no afterlife, nor resurrection. The spell requires the full power of one hundred wizards and would drain their cores for years to come. It took him a decade, but Merlin was able to find a way to extend the bounded field of the ward to the entirety of Britton, however the cost was dear. In order to extend the range of the ward, the trapped person must give up being able to feel love. This might make Grindelwald's opening statement seem false, but no. The ward extension makes the trapped soul unable to _physically_ feel their love, while enhancing the emotion. To be unable to touch his true love, Grindelwald was able to extend the bounded field the spell contains him to the whole of Germany. If Grindelwald ever steps out of Germany… Well, bye-bye soul.

"Why?! If anyone would be able to do so, it would be you!" Dumbledore exclaimed desperately.

"I know Albus, but what if the cost is higher? What if me removing the ward removes my capacity for love as well? I couldn't live with it." Dumbledore was about to respond when the door was flung open; the spells Dumbledore had enacted, broken by Hogwarts' magic.

"Albus!" Explained McGonagall "Peeves was in the kitchens pelting the house elves with stink-!" McGonagall cut herself off as she looked past Dumbledore and saw the face in the mirror. A face she knew well. She looks to Dumbledore with fear in her eyes.

"Albus, why is the Dark Lord Grindelwald in that mirror? The _imprisoned_ Dark Lord Grindelwald?" Dumbledore looked to the mirror and said "I shall call on you later. I must deal with this."

"Very well Albus. I shall see you later then." Grindelwald responded as the mirror turned reflective again.

"I'm very sorry you had to see that Minerva." Dumbledore said in a disappointed voice. "I was having a very engaging conversation."

"What are you talking about? That was Grindelwald! You were his enemy and yet you were talking to him when he is meant to be imprisoned! What the hell is going on!?" Dumbledore looked at McGonagall sadly and raised his wand to her.

"What are you doing?!" She said. The shock of having her long time friend's wand turned on her keeping her motionless.

"For the third time since I have met you, I can say with all honesty that I am not sorry for what I am about to do, but I am sorry for doing it to you. You were my favourite student after all." Dumbledore responded.

"Wha-"

" _Obliviate_." Dumbledore intoned.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter is done! This one was HELL to write. I kept writing myself into a corner and it was so crappy trying to fix it. I hope the writing itself does not seem to cliché, but it wasn't my fault! Blame the plot bunnies!

Next chapter: The Convening of a War Council


	4. The Convening of a War Council

A/N: This is the next chapter of the story! **Fair Warning!** You will see lots of Zelda crossovers from here on out. It is set in the Twilight Princess era, but I will be incorporating everything that happened in the same 'era' as in the downfall line that fits. To elaborate, during twilight princess, the events of the oracle games had already happened and the events of link between worlds was about to happen, just in the other timeline. In this timeline, there will be no Oracle of Ages or Seasons, just the main events. Queen Ambi's tower is built in Labrynna and the pirate king was trapped in Holodrum. Apart from those events, the events of those games did not happen. If this is all confusing, think X-Men: Days of Future Past. Because Link did not die in Ocarina of Time, the Downfall EVENTS did not happen, but the people were still born (Besides the Oracles). *Phew* that was a mouthful. Don't worry, it will all make sense once you read the story. Speaking of, ONWARD!

 **SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE! CHAPTER 6 IS BEING A BITCH! Have this as a consolation!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have a 'notice me sempi' mentality. As he doesn't, it is clear I don't own it. Your welcome JKR!

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the indescribably greatest game series of all time that is The Legend of Zelda.

Disclaimer 3: I don't own any story or literature that features Percy Jackson. But I am Greek so that must mean I'm Percy's cousin. ΟΠΑ!

Key:

"Talking"

" **Speaking Hylian in the presence of Human Characters, and ONLY human characters (eg Percy, Malfoy etc)** "

/Parseltongue or snake talking/

' _Thoughts/Mind Speak'_

 _/Snake Thoughts/_

" _Spell_ _"_

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Convening of a War Council

The Hall of Council was filled with the loud noises of angry debate. A long table was situated in the middle of the hall with nine seats around it. Behind these seats, tapestries hung from the vaulted ceiling to the floor. These tapestries were crafted most elegantly for the purpose of signifying the Sovereignties that they depicted. Royal Guards and Sheikah Sentinels* stood around the room, protecting the people within. Seven of the seats were occupied and it was these occupiers that were the cause of the noise. The seven people in the hall were the High Council of Hyrule, with each councilman representing a different Sovereign State that made up Hyrule as a whole.

The seat to the right of the head seat belonged to the ruler of the Empire Seas, Ocean King Oshus. An elderly gentleman, he ruled the oceans to the west that divided the Hylian continent from the Unsettled Lands. He was a kind person with a big heart, but protected his ocean fiercely. It was not common knowledge, but Oshus was a God, created by the Golden Goddesses to live in the Mortal Realm as to safeguard a specific part of it. But although he was a God, he still had to follow the rules set out but the Goddesses.

To Oshus' right sat a strange being. She wore a golden hooded cloak, the opening of which was blackened with magic leaving only her large, oval eyes visible. A large red bow sat on the top of the hood, taking away the normally menacing look she would normally impart. Rose of Subrosia was the First Guard of the subterranean land of Subrosia. This land existed deep below the Dukedom of Holodrum and was responsible for the lush greenery and fresh produce that was exported from Holodrum. Rose guarded the entrances and exits of Subrosia, ensuring that no one of ill intent could make their way into the volcanic land.

The seat to the right of Rose was empty. This seat had unfortunately remained empty for a few years now, as the Sovereign of Holodrum had no ruling monarch; a duty that was normally given to the male members of the Hylian Royal Family. Given that there had never been a blood born male in the Family, the husband of the Princess was traditionally given the duty.

The next seat belonged to the Sovereign of Labrynna, the sister land of Holodrum. Queen Ambi was the current owner and was a kind and just queen, arguably on par to the kindness of the late High Queen of Hyrule. She loved her people and her people loved her, for she never raised tax, never forced others to her whim and only gave out punishments that fit the crime. Early on in life, she suffered heartbreak when the love of her life was lost at sea. The people, knowing how much the loss hurt her, constructed a tower that was said to have touched the heavens themselves. It was crafted out of black stone and obsidian to signify the morning of her lost love. The tower was given the name 'Ambi's Lookout' - while also being nicknamed the 'Black Tower'- in honour of the Queen and was used as a beacon and lookout by Ambi in the hopes that her love would find his way home again.

At the seat opposite the head, an olive skinned woman sat in an ensemble that left nothing to the imagination. Her eyes were like frozen diamonds that pieced all who looked into them. Her body showed that she was fit and very agile, a warrior that held a hint of elegance. The weapons she carried were of the highest quality, with true skill used in their forging. Chieftess Nabiri was the leader of the small remnant of the Gerudo Clan. Due to actions long forgotten by many, the Gerudo were almost wiped out long ago by the then High Queen of Hyrule. The Queen sought revenge on the Gerudo and had declared war on the Gerudo Nation. This war would later be called the Gerudo Massacre, leaving barely any left alive. The Queen's death and subsequent rise of her daughter made the remaining Gerudo fearful for their lives, but they were ultimately surprised when the Princess offered sanctuary for the remaining Gerudo along with independence as a Sovereign State and a promise that they would always be safe, calling the end to a long, bloody, meaningless war. Thousands of years pass and although the clan is still small, the promise was held by each subsequent Hylian Princess. It was this event that created the High Council and the Common Council, in an attempt to strengthen ties to the States and the Provinces, respectively, and to also give advice to the Ruling Monarch of Hyrule.

The seat on the right of Nabiri belonged to the King of the Goblin Nation, Ragnuk the Second. Ragnuk was the eldest and wisest of all the goblins, and also the most skilled at forging weapons and armaments. Born under the name Othar Skyforger, Ragnuk was the title given to the Goblin King by the Goddess Din. The King of Goblins was chosen by Din Herself and was given many boons by the Goddess. Ragnuk the First was born in the time when the Hylian's were first sent to the skies and lived until the Royal Family was first established; almost 20,000 years. Othar was chosen to be the next Ragnuk by the first and was gifted the same boons as the first by Din. He had lived a long life of 80,000 years and was still going strong, but even he could feel that the time to move on was coming close.

The Hylian's and the Goblins were a very close people. In the early years, the Hylian's taught the Goblins how to craft Hylian Steel and in return, the Goblins taught the Hylian's spell crafting and how to use more advanced magic without the use of a focus. Hylian Steel was jokingly called Goblin Silver by the humans who roamed Hyrule, referencing both the unique silver-like shine that the tempered metal held and the fact that goblins were attracted to shiny metals.

The next spot was occupied by King Tuft of the Kingdom of Hytopia. Hytopia did not have a standing army or military fortresses and only held a minimal amount of guards used for keeping the peace and protecting its royal family. While Hytopia was mainly a resort location, it also produced the highest quality clothing and materials anywhere. Tuft was dressed in the traditional robes of his people, naturally made of the highest quality Hytopian silk, and held a steadfast expression to match the others. While Hytopia was seen as a weak Sovereign State by the people of Hyrule, Tuft had earned the respect of the Hylian Aristocracy due to his great intelligence and battle tactics.

The seat to the left of the head and to the right of Tuft, was also empty. This seat belonged to the Royal Family's greatest ally, other than the Goblins that is. The Sheikah. The Sheikah are the mysterious and secretive race who are the chosen guardians of the Goddess Hylia's descendants, the Hylian Royal Family, and were sworn to serve the descendants of Hylia ever since she relinquished her divinity eons ago. The current Chieftess, Impa, was currently late to the meeting of the High Council for reasons unknown. Impa was named after her grandmother and the elder of the Sheikah clan, Impaz, and is responsible for not only the functioning of the clan as a whole, but also the lives of the Royal Family. She was a childhood friend of the High King before he married into the Royal Family, and they are still close friends to this day with Impa acting as the Royal Adviser and Kings Confidant.

At the head of the table, peering over the other council members was the High King, Rhoam Nohanson Daltus-Hyrule. Born Nohanson Daltus, Rhoam was the son of a Labrynnian Lord and would go on to marry the then Princess Apparent of Hyrule. While all other Sovereign States made their own laws, taxes and systems of government, they all, in the end, fell to the whims of Hyrule Proper and the Hylian Royal Family. Rhoam, as the current Head of the Hylian Royal Family and High King of Hyrule, was the most politicly powerful person in the room. His position could overrule the laws of other States if he wished it so, although it was unjust for him to do so without reason.

When war broke out with the Lolians, Prince Rhoam and the Princess would become the High King and High Queen. The Princess-led Monarchy of Hyrule suffered a blow, however, when the High Queen passed away during childbirth almost four years prior. As is the custom, a blood sample was taken and was to be analysed by the Sheikah and then kept in secure storage. The High King grieved the loss of his wife, however Hyrule was still in a war. Over the years, Rhoam's heart hardened and his resolve to end the war grew ever steadfast. In his 221 years of life, he had seen many things, but with his age, the war was taking its toll on him. His only light was his four year old daughter Zelda. He hoped that she would grow to be like her mother, a proud and kind Hylian with a heart of gold and not that of her namesake.

At the centre of the table was a large three dimensional map of the entire realm. Mountains, seas, lake, towns, cities and sovereign boarders were shown clearly, some landmarks having ethereal words hovering above them, the language of the words changing from time to time. This was one of 2 maps that showed the realm of Hyrule in its entirety and in such perfect detail; the other being in the War Room.

Feeling the signs of a headache approaching, Rhoam stood from his seat. This action caused all the others seated at the table to quieten instantly as they waited to hear the words of their King.

"The actions of the Lolians cannot be taken lightly, this I agree with. That refugee camp was the largest we had and the lives lost will be avenged, I swear it. But an invasion force of the size you are proposing, into Lorule Proper, would not only be foolish, but it would be a one way trip. The strain of keeping a gateway open long enough to move the solders through would kill even a Sheikah sorcerer. And at the moment, only Impa herself is powerful enough and learned enough in Sheikahn Magics to open a gateway and she must rest after each opening. I shall not sacrifice her life for what would be a failed campaign! Not to mention, it would leave Hyrule Proper completely defenceless as Impa would be dead and it would take a century before another sorcerer with enough power could be trained to open gateways. This war will be won with strategy and a strong defence, not with risk and foolishness! I will not hear any more of the asinine plan!" Rhoam declared.

"I have to agree with King Rhoam." Tuft responded. "The combined forces of our armies would be powerful enough to invade Lorule and win the war, but they would be stranded and I think I can speak for all of us when I say, we do not want our States to be defenceless for the next century or so."

"Well I would have to disagree with the both of you! A focused attack force moving against Lorule Proper with support supplied by the Allied Army would have more of a chance than guerrilla tactics!" Exclaimed Ragnuk. Smirking darkly, he continued "Add my goblin mages to that equation and you have one hell of an invasion force. I would go far as saying that even Din Herself would shiver in fear at its might!"

"Still your tongue! Do not bring misfortune upon us with your words against the Goddess!" Nabiri responded hotly.

"Can we please get back on track?" Oshus asked "I would like us to sort at least our next course of action today, if you don't mind! I'm not getting any younger you know."

"If I may?" Rose quietly asked "Why not send a small group of Sheikah Shades* to infiltrate the Lolian Guard? From what my spies have told me, Lorule has decided to make attempts at retrieving its Triforce from its Sacred Realm. According to the spies, they have yet to make any progress because of our destruction of their Temple of Time."

"If they are so desperate to attempt to breach their own Sacred Realm, then we must be weary." Ambi supplied. "If they begin repairs on their Temple of Time and manage to re-establish connection to the Sacred Realm, then we are done for. The pieces of Courage and Power are lost to us and the Princess Apparent is far too young to use the piece of Wisdom she holds. We won't be able to stand up to the full might of the Lolian Triforce. The best course of action is what Rose suggested. Send Shades in order to keep up-to-date and if the Lolians do manage to collect their Triforce, the Shades should attempt to steal it or at least steal one of the pieces and return it to Hyrule. At least that way, they won't be able to wish for our destruction and we will be on even ground; two pieces versus two pieces."

"Now that idea has some merit." Rhoam Replied. "The Shades are the best we have and there is a high chance of success if they manage to infiltrate high enough into their ranks. Let us ask Impa what she thinks of this plan when she arrives."

"A good question. Where is the Lady Impa?" Ragnuk questioned. "It is not like her to be late to a meeting let alone one that requires the full council."

"Yes, quite. She must have been delayed for some reason. Possibly collecting intelligence from a spy?" Nabiri questioned.

*Rumble rumble* * _ **CRACK**_ *

"WHAT IN BLUE NAYRU'S NAME WAS THAT?!" Oshus exclaimed.

"It's raining." Rhoam responded, suspicion marring his face. "It appears a large thunderstorm has settled in."

"Indeed" Ragnuk said. "Where it came from however, is worrying. Something does not feel right. This is not a normal storm."

* * *

Moments earlier, Impa's Quarters, Sheikah Wing, Hyrule Castle,

Hyrule Proper, Mortal Realm.

The Lady Impa, Chieftess of the Sheikah, Adviser to the King, Master Assassin was currently looking down at a map she had received from one of her Shades. The map was of Lorule Proper and showed enemy movements and updated defences. She was dressed in custom Sheikah for one befitting her station; long skin tight blue pants ending in grieves made of Hylian Steel and sandals enchanted to decrease the sound of foot falls. A middle brace made of hard, yet flexible, leather and covered with thin steel plates to add some armaments and 2 long red feathers from a bird not seen since the Sky era. A blue sash starting at the top of the brace wrapped around her body and around her shoulder to cover her right breast, the left covered by a white armour plate painted with the Eye of Truth. White wrappings around her helped her preserved more of her dignity. Steel braces covered her arms to protect them ending with black fingerless gloves. A dark brown scarf around her neck that, when on 'assignment', doubles as mask to hide her identity. Her face had a tattoo on her left eye while her hair was in a long braid down her back. She also had a small braid in front of her right eye.

Impa sat down with a sigh. The plans she was studying was incomplete. She would not be able to create a viable strategy with what she had. She would have to risk more Sheikah lives to get a more complete map; something she did not want to do.

"Impa?"

The voice behind her gave her a start. She turned around to see a small child with long, light brown hair standing in her doorway. She was dressed in a white nightgown that had depictions of cucos on it. The girl rubbed her eye in an attempt to get the sleep out of it. Impa noticed however that the girls face held a slightly worried expression to it.

"Zelda? Why are you up this late?" Impa responded. The now revealed princess walked towards Impa slowly, still feeling slightly tired.

"I had a really strange dream."

"Again? Tell me what happened." Impa said.

"It was all dark. There was this boy who was scared of something in the dark. Then there was a big flash of light and scary lightning hit the boy and the boy was gone, but there was a baby in a blankie with a yucky snake wrapped around him he was in the rain. And then everything changed and I saw a girl that looked like me standing next to someone who looked like the boy, but it could not have been us because we had swords and daddy says I'm too little to have a sword. Do you know what this means Impa?" Zelda responded.

Impa sat in thought. This was not the first time Zelda had come to her in the middle of the night and it would not be the last. Zelda was prone to dreams the let her see the future in some way, mostly in riddles. This dream, however, was far too simple to be a normal dream. The late High Queen had once also had a simplistic dream weeks before giving birth to Zelda. From what Impa could tell, simplistic dreams showed the near future, events that could happen even hours after waking while riddled dreams could come to pass months or even years later. The dream that the High Queen experienced foretold her death in childbirth, but also a boy standing next to the Crown Princess as her equal. The Queens last words to Impa flowed through her mind, words spoken just moments before the Queen went into labour.

" _Whoever this boy is Impa, he is important to the future of Hyrule. Never before has a male stood beside the Princess and wear an Heir's Crown. My child shall be a girl, I know this, but this boy holds my own features; as if he would be my son." The Queen stated. She then jokingly added "Keep an eye out for any dark haired boys with emeralds for eyes who would make a good brother for Zelda, won't you Impa?"_

"I shall be honest with you Zelda. Your mother saw the same boy in a dream as well. He had green eyes, did he not?" Impa questioned.

"Ahuh. They were big and looked like they were cut from the prettiest-"

"Emeralds." Impa finished.

"Do you know who this boy is Impa?" Zelda questioned

"I have no idea Zelda. But your mother said he would one day be important to Hyru-"

*Rumble rumble* * _ **CRACK**_ *

"AHHH!" Zelda screamed. She ran to Impa and hugged her tightly.

"It's alright Princess. It's just a storm." Impa consoled.

"No its not! My dream remember? A big flash of light and then scary lightning!" Zelda said worriedly.

This got Impa thinking again about the boy, but she did not have time to complete her thought. She had to escort the Princess back to her chambers.

"Let's go Zelda. I'll take you back to you chambers and I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Alright Princess?"

"Ok."

Impa offered Zelda her hand and Zelda almost instantly of out fear of the lightning and they began their trek to Zelda's chambers. On the other side of the Castle…

Nearing the end of their journey, a human guard came running towards Impa and Zelda, a look of worry on his face.

"LADY IMPA! LADY IMPA!" He yelled in worry.

"Calm down Ignotus! What is so important that you must wake up half the city with your yelling?" Impa responded.

" **Hello Ignotus!** " Zelda said happily.

"Zelda! No Hylian in front of Humans!" Impa said sternly.

" **But I can't speak Mundane very well** " Zelda pleaded. Impa gave Zelda a hardened look which Zelda met with one of her own. But then Impa did something normally reserved for her recruits and sometimes, for stupid monarchs. She raised her left eyebrow. Zelda felt a shiver down her spine at the look as her face quickly paled.

"O-ok Impa! I not speak Hyrule anymore." Zelda said fearfully. " 'Low Ignotus."

Ignotus, who was watching the exchange with a slight humour, looked at the Princess Apparent and greeted her kindly. He then turned back to Impa with a stern look.

"Lady Impa. I was doing my rounds as the storm hit. I was on duty to guard the main entrance and something very strange happened." Ignotus started.

"What do you mean 'something very strange'? If it was Tomlic running around naked again then that hardly counts as very strange. I'll just go to his house in the morning and arrest him again."

"No no! When the storm hit, as you probably know, there was lightning in a cloudless night which is strange in of itself, but the strangest thing is, the lightning hit the Castle steps!"

"What?! That's not possible! The Castle has weather protection wards around it to prevent lightning strikes!"

"Yes, I know. But that's not all! When the lightning disappeared, a woman was in its place holding a basket. Well, I think she was a woman."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she was gold! With a red aura around her. I almost fell to my knees with power I felt her exerting! She placed a basket on the Castle steps, turned to me and said 'What are you waiting for, human? Save his life!' And then she disappeared in another strike. I ran to the steps and I looked into the basket. There was a boy in a blanket, with a Hylian Viper wrapped around him. I did not know what to do but they both looked ill so I picked the basket up and delivered it to the Hospital Wing. There was also a glowing note on the basket, but I could not read it as, for one, it was in Hylian and would burn me whenever I tried to take it off. I would have gone to the High King but he is in Council, so I instead came to you."

Impa felt something akin to dread. This was what both Zelda and the High Queen and seen in their dreams.

"Ignotus. Take Zelda to her chambers. Then wake your older brother and tell him he is to cover your shift. Tell him it is on my orders. You are guarding the Princess tonight. Zelda, I'm sorry. I have to see what has happened with-"

"It me dream. Right?" Zelda interrupted.

"I believe so. Go with Ignotus and stay in your room. I shall visit you later." With that, started walking towards the only Hospital Wing the Castle had. The one that was near the Sheikah wing. On the other side of the Castle…

' _Well, walking IS good for cardio._ ' Impa thought.

* * *

After a long walk, Infirmary, Hospital Wing, Hyrule Castle

Hyrule Proper, Mortal Realm.

Impa pushed open the doors of the Infirmary, walked passed her injured soldiers, and into the Court Physician's office. The current physician of Hyrule was, surprisingly, a Goron. Radook was considered to be a fragile goron due to his small stature and thinner than normal skin. He was treated by the previous physician who had saved his life. From that moment, Radook wanted to be a doctor. He had studied hard and had earned a place as the physician's apprentice. When that physician passed on, Radook took over and has been the Court Physician ever since. His steady hands and small stature make him perfect for the roll he had trained his life for.

"It's about time you got here Impa! This child is in critical condition! He's has injuries to someone hit with a low powered lightning spell or a shock arrow and his nerves are shot to hell! I would have given him a Heart Crystal but I don't know how it would affect someone this young and what's worse? That damn snake woke up and tried to bite anyone that goes near the boy! I've had to call in a Gerudo translator to calm her down. She is coming from the town but I'm not sure if the boy has that long!" Radook exclaimed.

"Ignotus said something about a note?" Impa enquired.

"Yes, that blasted note. Its pinned to the side of the basket. I think the snake knows what it does to the people who touch it because she doesn't strike at anyone trying to take it."

Impa had a closer look at the note. It was plain white paper but it clearly had a slight golden glow to it that seemed to be pulsating with a feeling of power. Impa reached for the note. Radook tried to stop her but as she grabbed it, expecting a burn, she felt nothing. Impa looked towards Radook as he looked to Impa in curiosity.

"Is it possible that you were the intended recipient?" Radook asked

"It's possible. Wherever this note is from, I'm sure it is not of this earth." Impa replied. "Ignotus said he saw a golden woman with a red glow deliver this child to the steps of the Castle. I can only think of one being who fits that description."

Impa took the note off the basket and turned it over. On the back, there was a wax seal with the symbol of the Triforce on it; the top piece darkened while the other piece was lightened.

"It appears that I'm right Radook. See this stamp? The Triforce of Power is shaded in while Wisdom and Courage are not. This boy was delivered to us by Din."

Impa broke the wax and opened the note. Before she could read it, the doors opened once again. A light skinned Gerudo woman, one of Nabiri's guards, walked into the office.

"Good evening Lady Impa, Physician Radook. You needed my assistance?"

"Thank you for coming. We need you to talk to this viper and act as a translator for us." Impa said

"Of course." The guard said.

/Good evening./

The snake looked to the Gerudo with, somehow, a look of shock.

/How is it you speak the Noble Tongue? I thought only Harry could speak it!/ The snake replied.

/I am a Gerudo. A race of desert dwelling females. We have all been blessed by the Goddess Din with the Serpent Tongue. Can you tell me why you are attacking the good doctor?/

/He is a doctor? I had no idea! I'm attacking to try and protect Harry from harm and the doctor looks intimidating./ The snake then turned to look at Radook, squinting her eyes in suspicion.

Radook looked to Impa and asked, "Are snakes meant to be able to make faces like that?"

"I'm… Not sure." Impa replied.

/Its noble to try and protect your friend, but the good doctor is trying to help the boy. He is in critical condition and is dying./

/What?!/ The snake reared in shock and then turned back to Radook. /WELL THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! HELP HIM!/

The snake then unwrapped herself from the boy and laid next to the basket.

"The snake says to help the boy. I assume the boy's name is Harry. That's what the serpent was calling him at least."

"Finally!" Radook got to work healing the boy while Impa continued talking to the guard.

"Does the snake have a name?" Impa asked

/What is your name, serpent?/

/I am Melanie. The boy is Harry. I am his familiar./

"The snakes name is Melanie and the boy's name is Harry. It appears that, although he appears human, Harry has magic as Melanie is Harry's bonded familiar" the guard replied. Just then, Radook exclaimed,

"HOLY F-"

"LANGUAGE!" Impa yelled.

"I was going to say Farore." Radook responded unconvincingly. "But look at this!" Radook gently held up the boy's right hand as Impa inspected it. Impa's eyes widened as there, on the back of a HUMAN's hand, plain as day, was a birth mark in the shape of the Triforce.

"GUARD!" Impa yelled. A Hylian guard walked into the office.

"I want you to run to the Hall of Council and tell the Sentinels guarding the entrance to prepare for my arrival. It appears I am unable to avoid this meeting any longer." Impa ordered.

"At once milady! Would you like an escort waiting for you?" The guard asked.

"That will be unnecessary. You have your orders." Impa turned away from the guard as he left. She then turned to the Gerudo guard and vowed her to secrecy about what had happened within the office, permitting her only to inform Nabiri and no one else. As the Gerudo left, she looked directly into Radook's eyes.

"This cannot leave this room Radook. I will inform the King, Council and maybe Zelda about what is on Harry's hand but no other. You are not to record this in your records. Instead, you will bind his hand in medical wrappings and you will record that he had a hand injury. Do you understand me?" Impa said sternly.

"Heh. You think me stupid Impa? I know what this means. A human chosen by a goddess and a Golden Goddess at that. There would be riots around the world. I would even say that there would be a civil war just to get the power that this boy will one day have. Heh heh. A Goddess chosen human. I would have never thought to see the day. You have my word. I shall speak of this to no one. My records will show what you wish." Radook replied.

"Good. Keep looking after the boy until I return. Fair warning, the King and Council may be with me."

"Yes, yes. I know. I can deal with that. After all, I've had to give them all examinations in the past." Radook's face darkened with shadow as a maleficent grin appeared on his face. "It should be me and my surprise 'examinations' that should be feared. Who knows when I decide that they are overdue for a doctor visit." Radook started chuckling evilly. A quick fist flying into his head stopped him in his tracks.

"Watch it Radook. Otherwise I might talk to the King and make compulsory conscription of Goron's into MY regiment. And who in this room is a Goron?" Impa asked sweetly, an innocent look on her face. Radook then experienced what his ancestors felt when the faced a demon from the Dark World for the first time.

Impa walked out of the office after one last look at the boy in the basket. She put on a hardened look and began walking to the Hall of Council. Which was on the other side of the Castle…

' _I HATE THIS CASTLE!'_

Her path to the Hall took her past Zelda's chambers so she decided to check up on her. The storm was still going, although the thunder was not as loud as the first two strikes.

She came up to the door that led to Zelda's antechamber and saw Ignotus standing there, ever vigilant.

"Ignotus. How is she?"

"She appears well milady. The thunder gave her quite a fright." Ignotus replied.

"Yes, it would have. Did you manage to wake one of your brothers?"

"I did." Ignotus said. "However, he needed a fair amount of convincing that the order was from you. He was under the impression that you were in Council with the other Sovereigns."

Impa sighed. "Let me guess. Cadmus?"

"Who else?" Ignotus said with a sigh of his own.

"I'll have to straighten him tomorrow. I think, remedial discipline training."

"Milady! Don't you think that to be too harsh?! It was only a small disobedience!" Ignotus said with worry. Impa's 'training' sessions were infamous in there difficulty.

"I don't think so. You know Ignotus, you are far too humble. You stand up for your brothers even when they disrespect you."

"I know. But they are my brothers. They helped me practice magic when all others thought me inept. They are the only ones who stood behind me. Well, besides you of course."

Impa chuckled at that.

"Well, I need to be going. I have news to deliver to the High Council."

"Yes milady. I won't hold you up any longer. I shall remain here." Ignotus saluted as Impa walked away.

As she walked, Impa called back to Ignotus. "Keep up the good work. Guardian*."

As Impa turned the corner, she could hear the distinct sound of someone in armour hitting the ground in a dead faint at the unexpected promotion. She soon arrived at the Hall of Council. The Sentinels saluted and muttered a quiet "Chieftess" as she pushed the doors open. The council members all looked towards the doors as they opened. Impa strode briskly towards her seat but did not sit in it, instead standing behind it. Rhoam looked to Impa in curiosity.

"Impa, I'm glad you could join us. We have much to discuss." Rhoam said.

"I'm afraid that the news I hold will put an end to the Council for tonight, Nohanson. Something has happened." Impa replied, using Rhoam's birth name as a sign of the seriousness of the situation.

"What news? Is it Zelda?" Rhoam asked with worry.

"Yes and no. It involves the Princess and also the High Queen."

Rhoam started at that, a hard look growing in his eyes. Impa continued.

"It appears that this storm in not normal, as many of you have already guessed. According to the guard who witnessed it, the first lightning strike hit the steps of the Castle."

"Impossible!" Ragnuk exclaimed. "The wards around the Castle are the most powerful bounded fields* currently deployed! Hylian, Sheikahn AND Goblin magics was used in their creation!"

"Yes I know. That's what I thought when I heard the news as well. But from what I was told, not even the protections on the old Door of Time would have stopped this strike. According to the guard, when the bolt dissipated, a golden woman with a red aura was standing there."

"You see?! What did I tell you! Ragnuk disrespected the Lady Din and now she has come down from the heavens to pass Divine Judgment on us all!" Nabiri exclaimed.

"On the contrary, Nabiri." Impa stated. "The Lady Din left a basket containing a human child and a Hylian Viper on the steps and then left. Both are being treated by Radook. Din also left this note attached to the basket. I believe that I was the one meant to receive this note as all other who tried to touch it had their hands burned." Impa raised the note and begun to read it aloud.

 _Impa, Chieftess of the Sheikah,_

 _As you may have already figured out, this boy, Harrison, –or Harry as he is more commonly called- is my chosen. He is important to Hyrule Proper and the world at large. It is my wish that he be cared for by yourself or any who you deem worthy. His destiny will tie him to the people and the land of Hyrule intimately and thus, he is to be raised in a family that will show him love, but also help him prepare for what he may face in the future. His short life has been hard and both myself and my sisters could not stand by and watch him suffer any longer._

 _I hope that you follow my wishes and find a suitable family to raise him if you are unable to do so. Do not fear my wrath if you are unsuccessful as I know you would have tried your best._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _She who Defends the Seasons' Forge._

 _P.S HELLO! Farore here. Yes, Din did shiver in fear at the idea of_ _ **that**_ _invasion force. (But only a little bit.)_

The council, bar Impa, looked at each other in shock. Never before had a Goddess spoken to a mortal in such a physical way. The Hylians and Sheikah were gifted with elongated ears and could hear the words of a Goddess when it was imperative, but for a Golden Goddess to physically descend to the Mortal Realm to pass on a missive was unheard of.

Rhoam turned to Oshus.

"Why would a human boy mean so much to Them? Have you any clue about what Their motives are, Oshus?" Rhoam questioned.

"I have no idea." Oshus responded. "I have not been in contact with Them in centuries. I have had no need to! If they needed me for something then they would have asked."

"I see." Rhoam stood up from his seat. The other counsellors stood with him and the guards and Shades around the room stood a little straighter.

"Let us all go to the Hospital Wing and see this boy. I think he has the questions we need answered. Gather around"

The counsellors walked over to Rhoam and held some part of his robes. Rhoam held his hands up, placing one hand over the other, creating a triangle with his thumbs and index fingers, palms out. He looked through the triangle and focused. Suddenly, the veins in his hands started glowing a deep red* as a small green sphere made of wind appeared in front of his hands.

" _Farore's Wind._ "

A sudden wind kicked up, swirling around the councillors. In a small flash of green power, the wind died down and they were gone.

* * *

Seconds later, Infirmary, Hospital Wing, Hyrule Castle

Hyrule Proper, Mortal Realm.

A flash of green within the Physician's Office announced the councillor's arrival. The wind started to die down but not before flinging papers around. Radook had his hands over Harry as he used what little Hylian magic he could use in an attempt to heal the boy. The small veins on Radook's hands glowed a dull red as he channelled the conflicting magic. Not taking his eyes off the boy, he spoke to the new arrivals.

"The boy is getting better. I have stabilised him, so he is in no immediate danger. For a human, his body is accepting Hylian magic quite well." Radook reported. "However, the next time you think to use Farore's Wind in my office, I will have you clean up the mess yourself. After a routine check-up, of course."

The counsellors shivered at that. As Rhoam stepped forward to look at the boy, he noticed the snake on the table watching intently.

"Nabiri. Could you translate for me?" Rhoam asked.

"Yes, my lord."

/Good evening, serpent./

Melanie responded, not looking away from Harry.

/Good evening speaker. What is it you wish to speak about? The man looking at me seems like he wants to say something./

"The serpent knows you wish to speak to her. What would you like to say?" Nabiri asked.

"Tell her that the boy is safe and is going to live."

/Serpent, King Rhoam wishes to tell you that the boy has been healed. He is going to live./

Melanie looked at both Rhoam and Nabiri.

/Truly? Oh, thank Din. I was not sure if he would make it. I could not understand what the doctor was saying./

"The serpent thanks the Lady Din for Harry's survival and then say that she could not understand Radook when he was speaking to her."

"Yes, I figured. For a Hylian Viper, she has very little Hylian magic within her. I would assume that she cannot understand what we are saying." Rhoam responded. "Ask her why."

/The King is asking why you cannot understand what we are saying. You are a Hylian Viper and should be able to understand Mundane and Hylian./

/I born in a place where only Mundane was spoken. I have never learned any other languages./

Nabiri translated this for the king. Rhoam simply nodded and went to look at the boy. The boy was looking at him through heavy eyes, tired from the healing.

' _Just who is this boy?_ " Rhoam thought. " _Who is this human that would garner the attention of the Eldest?_ " Rhoam gentility grabbed Harry's right hand and inspected the mark on it. " _Delivered to us, with a Triforce birthmark. Just like Zelda although for her, the left piece is darkened slightly. Will this boy one day hold a piece? And if so, which one? Although he is Din's chosen, Power no longer exists in this realm while Courage is lost to us._ " Rhoam placed the hand back down and met eyes with Harry. For a small moment, he felt something he had not felt for almost 4 years.

"Impa." Rhoam said quietly, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Yes, my lord?"

* * *

The next morning, Zelda's Chambers, Hyrule Castle

Hyrule Proper, Mortal Realm.

When Zelda awoke, it was to the soft snores of Impa sleeping in a chair next to her desk. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked towards her sleeping guardian. A cheeky grin soon stretched over her face and an evil glint sparked in her eye. She quietly slipped out of bed, her small toes landing on the carpeted floor, heated by enchantments. Zelda made her way to the closet where she had stored her drawing stuff and picked out a thick, black pen with a felt tip. She then snuck her way Impa and climbed on the desk, uncapping the pen when she reached the desktop. Holding her breath, she began to draw on Impa's face, doing her best to hold in her giggles. When her work was done, Zelda climbed off the desk and put the pen away. She then went to the other side of the bed, where Impa was sleeping. Zelda took a deep breath.

"GOOD MORNING IMPA!" Zelda yelled.

"COWERED! YOU OWE ME CHILD SUPPORT!" Impa jumped off the chair and instantly pulled her daggers out from under her sleeves and waved them around crazily. She quickly regained her bearings and put the daggers away.

"Zelda! What have I told you about yelling in the morning!?" Impa scolded.

"Not to." Zelda responded.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I couldn't resist. I'm sorry Impa." Zelda said. She looked to Impa with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Hm. Just make sure you don't do it again." Impa said. "Do me a favour and get dressed in something nice. Something happened last night and your father wants to tell you."

"Ok."

Impa walked out of the room and into the antechamber. Not wanting to waste time, Zelda quickly got dressed in a pink summer dress ran to Impa. They both started to walk to the tower next to the one that housed Zelda's chambers. Along the way, guards, servants and other members of the castle staff that came across the duo stopped to bow at Zelda but also to stare at Impa. Some in fear and others in barely restrained humour. Impa noticed the stares and wondered to herself what was wrong.

' _My hair is probably messed up from sleeping on the chair. I'll go to the dresser to get it fixed later._ '

They both arrived at the tower and climbed the stairs to the top. The four Guardians that stood outside the door saluted to Impa and bowed slightly to Zelda before opening the door. Impa and Zelda entered the antechambers and walked through the open doors to the main chamber, a room the same size as Zelda's, but drastically different in design. The chamber had blue carpeting and silver drapes. A wooden desk made of deku wood, along with a plush chair, sat against a corner. Another door to the side of the room led to a large closet, a large fireplace resting along that same wall with a large sofa in front of it. But the focus of the room lay in the centre. A large crib made of the finest material. It was empty at the moment as its new occupant was currently in the arms of the King who was pacing while he fed the baby.

Rhoam looked up as Impa and Zelda walked in. He went to the sofa and sat.

"Good morning Zelda. There is someone I want to introduce you to."

"'Morning daddy." Zelda walked to her father and looked to the child in his arms.

"Who is that daddy?" Zelda asked.

"This, Zelda is your little brother. Harrison Bosphoramus Hyrule." Rhoam declared.

Zelda looked on in shock and happiness. A smile started to grow as she looked to her new brother.

"Hello Harry. I'm your big sister Zelda. I'm going to love you and play for you and take care of you forever." Zelda put reached for Harry's right hand and held it gently in hers.

Rhoam looked to Impa and could not keep a smile off his face.

"Impa, it appears that you've been pranked. Look in the mirror."

Impa looked around to the full length mirror near the closet door. Her eyes widened as she ran to it to get a closer look. There it was. On her forehead and both cheeks was words written in Hylian.

Impa screamed.

" **POOP FACE**?!"

With all the laughing at Impa's expense, no one noticed the pulse of dull light coming from the Princesses hand that lasted only a moment, as the Triforce of Wisdom made itself known for the first time in centuries.

* * *

Explanations *

1: Sheikah Sentinels are the Sheikahn equivalent of plain Royal Guards. (My creation)

2: Sheikah Shades are elite Sheikah Assassins and Spies. (My creation)

3: Guardians are the elite guard of the Royal Family. They guard the Hylian Royal Family and only the Royal Family. (My creation, but the word is inspired from the Guardians in Breath of the Wild.)

4: When wards are cast, a bounded field is created. The bounded field is the boundary line of the area affected by the ward. So when Ragnuk says "The wards around the Castle are the most powerful bounded fields currently deployed", He means "The wards around the Castle are the most powerful boundary lines currently deployed." For those people who know where I got that term from, I don't own Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Unlimited Blade Works or anything else where Bounded Fields are used.

5: According to something I read (the wiki I think?) a Hylian's magic is in their BLOOD and not in a magical core. In my story, when a high level spell is used (e.g. Farore's Wind, Nayru's Love, Din's Fire and any spells I create that are high powered), the veins of the Hylian using that spell will glow a deep red starting at close to the wrist and traveling to the finger tips (Unless otherwise stated). When the spell is being sustained for long periods, the glow will start at the heart or chest area and travel to the part of the body where the spell is being cast (hand, legs, eyes etc), before spreading out around the body. When a low level spell is being used or a non-Hylian tries to use Hylian magic, the glow is dull and does not leave the hands as the magic is incompatible and thus, the magic will resist the caster (in the case of a non-Hylian). For a Hylian using low level spells, the glow is dull because not a lot of magic is being used. That being said, a Hylian can push a spell into a special crystal so a non-Hylian can use it to its full effect with repeated use (e.g. the spell crystals from Ocarina of Time). The blood thing was inspired by Extremis (Proper pronunciation: **x-tr-EE-mus** , not **x-tr-EM-us** ) from Iron Man 3. The glow in my story is far less extreme (see what I did there?)

A/N: Chapter done! Longest chapter by a few **thousand** words! Don't know if all chapters will be the same length, but I'll do my best to keep word count high. So according to my stats, it took me 15 days to write this chapter while commuting to uni, 3 days a week. Not bad. That is about one page a day using landscape orientation and 10.5 font. Next chapter will either feature lots of time skips and mainly exposition, or the next FEW chapters will be Harry growing up with the Royal families and being trained and me filling in some plot holes before they form! In my head, I have the whole story planned and there are some plot twists coming! These are so plot twisting that I am going to beta those chapters myself so my actual beta gets surprised too! Take a leaf out of JKR's book… so to speak. OH and I checked. It's J.K Roll-ing NOT J.k Rall-ing. She did an interview in which she was asked how to pronounce her surname.

Next Chapter: A Day in the Life of the Prince.


	5. A Day in the Life of the Prince

A/N: Hello and welcome to the new chapter of Harrison Hyrule! **A few warnings (sorta) for this chapter and all chapters henceforth:** From here on out, Im claiming AU. You are going to see some original stuff that I am creating. Don't worry though, I'm going to continue referencing the source material to keep lore friendly. But I need to be realistic. I'm making a story based on a video game and combining it with a story based on a book; im going to have to change stuff around or adapt it in a different way or just remove some stuff altogether. But I can promise you, my dedicated readers, that I will try my best to incorporate everything we love about Zelda/Harry Potter/Percy Jackson in a way that makes sense. If I can't, then I'm afraid I will have to scrap it.

Next warning! Im switching the Castle Town and Hyrule Castle from Twilight Princess for the one from Breath of the Wild. This means that although this story takes place in Twilight Princess, the Castle and the Town will be the size and layout of Breath of the Wild. Why? Because Hyrule Castle and the Town look KICK ASS compared to the one from TW. Again, ill make sure to make sense of it all. I love continuity and thus it is very important to me and my story telling. This will be the same for the rest of Hyrule. MY Hyrule will be quite large if you haven't already guessed from the last chapter. Im trying my best to make the best Zelda/Potter story ever so I want the land to be of epic proportions.

I'm writing this A/N before I even start the chapter so not even **I** know what's going to happen. Hope you guys like the story so far. Most of it is improv as I know the plot, just not the background stuff. Anyway, let's continue! As always, a custom-made disclaimer, followed by the key and lastly, the line break above the chapter title.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have been high on caffeine all of his Hogwarts years. As he wasn't, it is clear I don't own it. You're welcome JKR!

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the indescribably greatest game series of all time that is The Legend of Zelda.

Disclaimer 3: I don't own any story or literature that features Percy Jackson. But I am Greek so that must mean I'm Percy's cousin. ΟΠΑ!

Key:

"Speaking in Mundane (when in front of a human) or speaking Hylian (when Humans are out of earshot)."

" **Speaking Hylian in the presence of Human Characters (eg Percy, Malfoy etc.)** "

/Parseltongue or snake talking/

' _Thoughts/Mind Speak'_

 _/Snake Thoughts/_

" _ **Singing in Mundane and Hylian**_ "

" _Spell_ _"_

* * *

Chapter 4:

A Day in the Life of the Prince.

When the King of Hyrule stepped out onto the balcony of Hyrule Castle and announced to the People of Hyrule Castle Town that there was a new Prince, the people wondered one of two things: 'Where did this baby come from?' or 'When did Impa get pregnant?'. The last question was answered when one of Impa's training sessions wound up finishing early after a _brave_ recruit had _bravely_ asked Impa that question in a very brave fashion, which led to her _bravely_ beating him and the other trainees within an inch of their _brave_ lives. Naturally, word got around about Impa's special way of ' _debunking_ ' that question, and so the people begun to wonder where the baby Prince had come from. It was a shock for the people to find out that the Prince Harrison was not even a Hylian! Never before had the Royal Family adopted a child and named him Prince, let alone a human. The people began to respect the King's decision, but were still hesitant to accept Harrison as a true blooded Royal and the authority that came with being one.

This was five years ago.

The six-year-old Prince of Hyrule had just gotten back from a training session on archery with the Dark Lady of Butt-Hurt and was currently sitting at his desk in his chambers reading a history book, written in Mundane, that he had gotten from the Library. Melanie was laying on the sofa, warming herself in front of the fire.

Or at least, this is what everyone _thought_ was happening within the young Prince's chambers.

Harry was at his desk, this was true, but the book he was reading was definitely not one he was meant to be reading from. After his training session with Impa, Harry had snuck into a part of the Library that he was forbidden from entering at such a young age. All the books in that part of the library were written in Hylian. The specific book that he was reading was a book about casting Illusions on specific areas using wards and bounded fields. It was a low level spellbook made for novices of the art, but if the spells within its pages were cast properly, then they could fool even a Master Sorcerer. The spell hiding Harry's forbidden actions had been cast by Zelda in the form of runes carved on the floor and walls which were linked to a spell crystal under Harry's desk. This allowed him to turn the illusion on and off when needed. Unfortunately, his Father thought it wise to forbid Harry from reading any Hylian script in an attempt to stave off any jealousy he might have against his sister. However, Rhoam was not aware that Harry could read Hylian to begin with; the ability to do so being a rarity among Humans.

It was common knowledge to the people of Hyrule Kingdom that Humans were not physically able to speak Hylian, although there were a rare few could read it and even fewer were able to hear spoken Hylian and understand it, but no Human could both read _and_ understand it. When the Goddess Hylia created the Hylians and the Sheikah, the Golden Goddesses decided it would be a good idea to create a race in their own image instead of creating another race like the Goron or Zora. However, the Goddesses did not give the Humans pointed ears or magical blood. Instead, they were given a large magical core like the other races created by the Goddesses. This made Humans incapable of casting Hylian magic without the use of a spell crystal. The main reason why a Human can't use Hylian magic is because, for one, their body is incompatible and even if a Human was to attempt at casting such a spell, the draw would be so large that their core would be expended almost instantly causing a slow and painful death. The average Human needed a focus to use their magic while a powerful Human could use magic without one. To contrast, a Hylian's focus was their blood. During the early Sky Era, Hylians attempted to use a focus to both boost their magic and gain better control over it, but this had the opposite effect, causing the spells to be overpowered and uncontrollable. It was agreed upon that a Hylian would only use a focus during the first year of training to assist in learning how the magic flows through them. It is this large difference between the magic of a Hylian and a Human that makes it impossible for a Human to speak Hylian for when they attempt to, they would gag as if choking on their own words. Knowing this, the other races of Hyrule decided long ago that, while in front of a Human, they would speak Mundane as a common curtesy. It was considered the height of impoliteness to speak Hylian in front of a Human and doing so could earn the offender a large fine or a night in the dungeon.

Harry thought back to around a year ago when all of this started. He had gotten fed up with the restrictions his Father had placed on him and decided to sneak into the library and steal a book on Hylian magic. The book was written in Hylian and he was unable to read it, so he snuck back into the library to replace it with a book on learning how to read Hylian, when he was caught by Zelda.

* * *

/FLASHBACK – 10 months ago/

Harry was currently filtering through the library. He was trying to find books on magic, but he had also remembered something. Whenever someone said the words 'the Tyrant', everyone in earshot responded with a very loud exclamation. He had asked Rhoam who they were referring to, but Harry's Father had told him he was too young to know. But Harry _HAD_ to know why one of his ancestors was so hated.

Harry growled in annoyance, moving the book aside and pulling another in front of him. None of the books he had read so far were being of much use, and if everything else was the same, he wouldn't find much of an excuse to continue researching. He flipped open the tome before him titled _Queens of the Past_ , and skimmed the contents page.

' _Yes, right there.'_ Harry thought, as he flipped to the chapter title _The Tyrant Queen_. But what he found was severely disappointing.

 _The Tyrant Queen_

 _Around two thousand years ago, The Tyrant, Damned Be Her Name, rose to power after the assassination of her Mother, The Princess of the Dammed One._

The following ten pages of text were blacked out, removing any way of identifying what had been written previously. There was, however, two lines of text left free of censorship at the end of the chapter.

 _It was believed that the Tyrant, Damned Be Her Name, was executed by her royal guard on the eve of her daughters sixth birthday, but the execution chamber was searched and no body was found. Although the guards responsible for the Tyrant's, Damned Be Her Name, death were executed for treason, they will always be remembered as 'The Heroes Who Stopped The Tyrant'. Her supposed death is what brought about the peace between the Hylians and the Gerudo, whom the Tyrant, Damned Be Her Name, had ruthlessly hunted in a quest for vengeance to near extinction._

Finding what he had read to be satisfying (his five year old mind finding it interesting enough for now, though he noted that there had to be more to the story) he went off in search for another forbidden topic he could search for.

Strolling through the numerous shelves, each row marked neatly in both Mundane and Hylian, Harry spied a section he had most _definitely_ been told to avoid, by his father, his sister and the Dark Lady of Butt Hurt. He had just found the section on magic.

Looking both ways, and making sure Melanie was watching out for anyone who could get him in trouble, he crept as quietly (read: loudly) as any five year old could when focused so single minded on a task. He crept about half way down the aisle, before pulling a random book off of one of the shelves, and thumbed the book open to about half way through.

The page he had opened the book up to was filled with neatly written Hylian, none of which he could understand, and highly detailed diagrams of the hylian body, showing in great detail how magic flows through ones body. On the other page was an image of a circle, filled with various Hylian letters, and other images, describing goddesses knows what to Harry's young mind.

/Harry, are you sure we should be here?/ Melanie asked, her head raised up to the level of Harry's eyes, looking at the page with him. /Someone could find you!/

/I know, I know/ Harry said. /But that's why I've got you watching in case someone shows up./

He paused for a minute, before realising what he ahd said and to whom he had said it to.

/Melanie, what are you doing here? You're meant to be watching in case someone shows up!/

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Zelda asked in Mundane. "You know Daddy doesn't like it when you are in here! You could get in trouble."

Harry started at Zelda's voice. He held the book he was holding to his chest and turned to look at Zelda.

"I know big sister. But I want to learn magic like you do! I want to be strong too!" Harry said.

"I know Harry, but you can't learn my magic. You have to learn Human magic." Zelda reasoned.

"But then I won't be strong like you or Impa… Can you teach me how to read Hylian, big sister? Please?"

Zelda thought about it for a moment. She knew that with Harry being Human, he would not be able to speak Hylian but she knew that there was a slim chance that he might be able to read it.

"Ok. I'll try to teach you how to read it but nothing else. I don't want you to get hurt trying to use Hylian magic." Zelda decided, a soft smile on her face.

"Yay! Thank you big sister. You're my most favourite sister ever." Harry ran the short distance to Zelda and hugged her tightly.

"I'm your only sister." Zelda laughed. A soft hissing made Zelda look to the doorway.

/Harry! The guards are coming! We have to- oh shit its Zelda. Well, we've been caught. I'm going to our room to hide now. EVERY SNAKE FOR THEMSELVES!/ Melanie yelled 'bravely'.

Harry laughed at his friend's antics. Zelda asked what Melanie had said and Harry told her. He then turned to Melanie.

/It's ok Melanie. Zelda said she would teach me Hylian!/ As an afterthought, Harry turned to Zelda.

"Hey big sister? Can you teach Melanie too?"

"I guess I can try." Zelda responded. "But you can't use Melanie to learn spells."

/Melanie! Zelda is going to teach you Hylian too!/

/Really?/ Melanie asked from her hiding spot; a pillow on the floor that was only hiding her head. /This will be fun. Thank you Zelda./

"Melanie says thanks." Harry translated.

"You're welcome." Zelda responded. "Just remember that we can't let Daddy or Impa know otherwise both of us will be in big trouble."

* * *

/5 Months Later/

As it turns out, Harry COULD read Hylian. In the 5 months since being caught by Zelda, the two youngest royals had been sneaking to each other's rooms so she could tutor Harry in all forms of written Hylian a royal would have to know. Which, coincidentally, was all forms of Hylian; from the ancient Sky Era forms to the more modern forms used today. Harry took to it like a duck to water and quickly learned how to read and write in Hylian. The siblings still kept it a secret from Rhoam and Impa however, fearing the trouble they would get in for breaking their Father's rules.

On one such night, when Harry was returning from Zelda's room after a late-night writing session, he was debating with himself whether he should go back to his room and rest before his long training session in the morning or make a quick detour to the library. Walking past the doors that lead to the library, Harry paused; taking a moment to think. As always, Melanie was wrapped around his midsection with her head poking out of his shirt collar.

/I might not be able to read your mind, but I know what you're thinking and I say, let's do it./ Melanie hissed.

His mind made up, Harry slowly pushed open the door and slipped in.

The three floored Royal Library of Hyrule was huge. A maze of bookcases, full to the brim with books, tomes and scrolls each themselves filled with history, spells, fiction and non-fiction, filled the hall. The ever-expanding archive of books was not normally available to the public as lots of the books wrote about events and contained information that had been either declared forbidden by the Common Council or censored by previous monarchs. The library did not only contain knowledge of Hyrule Proper but also of the other races and sovereigns that made up the kingdom. As a royal, Harry would one day be given full access to the information that lay within this ancient hall of knowledge, but while his Father was still King, Harry had to follow his King's laws. Officially, that is.

The library was organised by floor, bookcase and shelf number. Each floor contained multiple topics, each bookcase contained branches of a specific topic the floor referenced and each shelf on the bookcase held books that were organised alphabetically in relation to the topic of the bookcase. Tonight, Harry headed off to the staircase and climbed to the third floor: Spells, Wards, Spell Crafting, Magical Weapons, Artefacts and Hylian Magics. Harry was forbidden from reading any books on this floor as the Hylian spellbooks were stored here, but tonight, no one was around to stop him.

Harry had entered by the second-floor entrance. Each floor had two entrances on either side of the library for easy access. Reaching the top of the stairs, Harry made his way to the Hylian Magics section. He looked over the balcony to the lower floors and shivered at how high he was. He stepped back from the balcony and made his way to the closest shelf and began searching for a beginner's spellbook of any topic.

' _But first._ ' Harry unwound Melanie from his midriff and spoke to her.

/Go wait by the doors and let me know if anyone is coming Melanie, even big sister. Don't let her see you./

/Yes, yes. I know. Go play guard snake. Just make sure you find a good book. And be quick, I'm hungry./ Melanie slithered towards the bookcase near the door, climbed up its staircase and laid on top with her eyes towards the door.

Harry looked through the shelves for a book that would suit his needs, something that would be easy to learn but useful to know how to do. His third shelf searched yielded the results he needed; a spellbook on beginners' water manipulation. Harry quickly took the book and called Melanie to him. Harry placed the book on his stomach and had Melanie wrap around it, securing the book in place. The duo quickly made their way out of the library, dodging guards on patrol and taking secret passageways to use as shortcuts. Once they were both safely in their chambers, Harry made his way to the bed and had Melanie unwrap from him. He grabbed the book and placed it on the bed. Both human and serpent looked at the book and then at each other. Melanie spoke.

/So. Do we read it now or later?/

/Now./ Harry said instantly.

Harry got onto the bed and slid under the covers with the book. Melanie join him. He opened the cover and looked to the index for a spell that seemed easy to use.

/ 'A Beginners Guide to Water Manipulation by Aqua Tequris'?/ Melanie said as she read the cover. /Sounds to me as if she was born to play with water./ She joked.

/Look at this./ Harry said, gesturing to the index and flipped to the relevant page.

/Grand Mist Formation./ Harry hissed. / 'When used properly, this spell can cause a large amount of mist to form around the caster and the general area around them. Although useless for battle as an offence, this spell is perfect when used in the appropriate setting as a way to hide from enemies. This spell is a good starting point for someone wanting to learn water manipulation as it requires very little magic to cast. Variants of this spell include Minor Mist Formation, Blood Mist Formation, Hidden Mist Formation and the more advanced Illusion Mist Formation. Advanced users or users of fire spells can also add heat to the mist for a sauna-like effect.' This spell is perfect!/

/I agree. Look at the requirements. 'To cast this spell, a small amount of non-alcoholic liquid or blood is needed depending on the type of mist the caster wishes to make. Next, the caster must concentrate on how dense to make the mist, how much area it is to cover and, in the case of advanced users or fire users, whether to add heat to the mist. When all of these requirements are met, the caster must speak the spell, in Hylian, and if cast correctly, a mist should form from the liquid source. A Water Alignment is not needed to cast this spell and no specific hand motions needed to cast the spell, however as with all Hylian-based elemental magic, directional gestures may assist in controlling the mist. WARNING: As this is a water spell, any caster who has insulted or fallen out of grace with the Great Goddess Nayru risks severe injury or death.' You're right. This is a good starting point. As far as we both know, you haven't insulted Lady Nayru and you don't need to check your alignment to see if the spell will work./

Harry nodded in agreement. He closed the book and slid it under the pillow next to him. Harry removed the covers and reached over to a jug of water and a goblet on his nightstand. He filled the goblet, replaced the jug and placed the goblet on the mattress next to where he was seated. Melanie looked on in interest. Harry crossed his legs and turned to face the goblet. He placed his gloved right hand a few inches above the lip of the goblet and closed his eyes. He concentrated, thinking only on the parameters of the spell; the density and the area of effect he wanted. His breath started slowing, the scrunched-up look of concentration easing away to a look one would get in deep mediation, one of calm and peace.

Harry's mind was a blank slate, thinking only of the variables of the spell and nothing else. When he thought himself in a deep enough concentration, he spoke.

"Grand Mist Formation!"

Seconds pass.

/Nothing happened./ Melanie said. Harry opened his eyes and looked to the goblet. The water level was the same.

/Nothing?/ Harry asked.

/No. No mist, no glow-y veins. Not even a mouse fart./ Melanie responded, still being her random self even in the most important of times.

/Ok, I'll just try again then./

Harry once again placed his gloved hand over the goblet and concentrated.

"Grand Mist Formation!"

/Nothing./

"Grand Mist Formation!"

/Nope./

"GRAND MIST FOMATION!"

"Prince Harrison! Are you alright?!" Ignotus, Harry's assigned Guardian, ran into the room, weapon drawn. He looked around and then back to Harry. "I heard a yell! Has something happened?" Harry looked to Ignotus.

"No. Nothing's wrong Ignotus. I just had a bad dream." Harry quickly said. "Thank you for checking up on me." He said with a small smile.

"It's not a problem my Prince. I am always here if you need me." Ignotus responded putting his sword away.

"Ugh. What have I told you about formalities?" Harry stated.

"Not to bother with them when it is just you and I."

"So why are you using them?"

"Well, my Prince, it is not just you and I in here at the moment." Ignotus said with a sly smile, gesturing to Melanie. "Everyone in the Castle knows Lady Melanie can understand us."

Harry giggled.

"You know, with cunning like that, I would not be surprised if, one day, you fool the Lord of Cunning." Harry said, using the title of the divine he was speaking about.

"Even so, no one can _truly_ fool Him. We will all one day meet Him and personally, I wish to live a long life before I do." Ignotus laughed. "If you are alright, I shall be waiting outside Harry."

With a nod, Harry dismissed Ignotus. The smile on his face instantly turned to frown as Harry sadly turned back to the goblet of water.

"Am I really so weak that I can't even get a simple spell to work?" Harry said to himself, tears forming. Melanie slithered up to Harry and rubbed her head against his cheek in a sign of comfort.

* * *

/One Week Later/

After a whole week had past, all of Harry's attempts at casting the spell had failed. His continued failure had dampened his mood and it was very noticeable to his family and caretakers. Harry was currently in the Meal Hall eating dinner with Melanie, Zelda, Rhoam and Impa when Rhoam questioned Harry on his mood.

"Harry. Is something the matter? You see down."

Thinking quickly Harry responded.

"I'm just having some trouble with a book. I don't understand what its saying very well." Harry responded.

"Well, maybe I can explain it." Rhoam offered.

"I guess." Harry once again had to think quickly. How could he ask this question without getting into trouble from reading a Hylian book. "Well, I'm reading a biography of one of the Court Sorcerers that served after the Tyrant-"

"DAMNED BE HER NAME!" Responded everyone in the hall, including Harry.

"-Fell and it says that he was having a lot of trouble casting magic. He had apparently tried everything to cast a simple spell but it didn't work. I just don't understand why though. The book doesn't explain it either. It just says he woke up one day and could cast. It's making no sense to me at all!" Harry ranted.

At this point, Rhoam started laughing slightly.

"I'm well aware of that particular book. The reason why it does not say how that Sorcerer managed to cast is because of the Charter of Hyrule. You will learn about all the laws and edicts that it holds, but the one that applies here is, 'No Tome, Scroll, Slate or written word shall reveal the first step needed to cast Hylian Magics. This method must only be passed by word of mouth from Master to Student or Parent to Child.' No spellbook, history tome or biography will tell you this first step."

Harry's mind was reeling. This is the step he was missing. This is the reason why the spell he had been trying to cast for the last week was not working.

"What _is_ the method, Father?" Harry asked, his face a vision of innocence and curiosity. Across the table from him, Zelda's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"Why, it's the simplest of things, but the hardest of things. Belief. In order to make a spell work, you must believe. But it's not that simple either. You must believe that you can cast the spell. Believe in the spell itself. You must believe that the spell will work. You must believe that you can control the magic needed. But most of all, you must believe in the Great Divines and also in yourself. If you are casting a wind based spell, for example, you must believe in Farore, believe that she will guide your hand. You must hold on to that belief and you must trust in yourself. If you don't think you can cast a spell, if you don't have belief in yourself, then the spell simply won't work. You're lucky, Harry, that you only have to worry about Human magic. It's far less complicated but just as powerful if used correctly." Rhoam finished.

"When will I start learning Human magic, Father?"

"Soon. You are the First Prince of the Sword* Harry. You will have duties to Zelda and to your people. That's why you started training with Impa younger than a noble child normally would. How about this. Next month, we are traveling to Labrynna for an inspection of their defences. You, Zelda and I can have some bonding time and we can get a focus crafted for you."

Harry's eyes lit up.

"Really? Thank you, Dad!"

* * *

/After Dinner/

"Belief. He said I have to believe."

Harry closed and locked the door to his chamber. Melanie slid off Harry and on to the floor, taking her customary place in front of the fire. Harry went to his nightstand and retrieved the filled goblet that he had been practicing with. He would normally wait until after he had returned from his lessons with Zelda, but he just couldn't wait. He placed the goblet on his desk, held his gloved hand over it and concentrated. The blank mindset came to him easily after a week of continued practice but this time, he started thinking about belief. He thought of the water in the goblet, of himself. He thought of the magic within his him and the magic he wanted to push out into the water. He thought of the spell requirements and of Nayru, Goddess of Water.

He Believed.

" _Grand Mist Formation!_ "

/AHHH! I'M BLIND! HARRY, I CANT SEE ANTHING!/

Harry quickly opened his eyes and stared around in shock, looking towards where he heard Melanie's voice.

/Mist… Melanie! I did it! You're not blind, I did the spell!/

/You did it?!/ Melanie tasted the air and slithered to where Harry was.

/I did it./ Harry felt tears of happiness form as he picked up Melanie. He looked around at the thick mist that filled his chamber. Harry was broken from his happiness when he heard heavy footfalls from his door. He then heard _the voice_.

"Ignotus. Please wait outside and lock the door. I need to talk to my _DEAR BROTHER_."

"O-of course Princess." *step step step*…* _click_ *. With the sound of the door locking, Harry knew his life was forfeit.

* **BANG BANG BANG** * "Oh brother~~? Dear Sweet Harrison? Open the door~~. Your loving big sister wants to… Talk to you~~." Death said in a singsong voice, drenched in childlike innocence that promised sunshine, lollypops and rainbows.

"Only if you promise not to kill me!" Harry responded.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR HARRISON OR SO HELP ME I WILL **BURN IT DOWN!** " Harry ran to the door and unlocked it. As soon as the click was heard, the door slammed open, barely missing the frightened Prince. The nine-year-old princess made an intimidating sight as she stepped into the room and closed the door. She then waved her hand at the door, magically locking it and throwing up a silencing ward. Or at least, that is what she hoped would happen. The spells were far too overpowered, the silencing ward causing both Zelda and Harry to become mute and causing the locking charm to _break_ the lock itself with a loud snap. It seems that even with six years of training, Zelda was still overpowering her spells.

"Oh no." Zelda moaned after removing the silencing ward. "Not again. I have _got_ to work on my silent casting!" She turned to Harry and stated her beratement.

"What did I tell you about messing with Hylian magic Harrison?! I told you that you would _DIE_ if you tried it because Humans can't cast it! You are SO lucky I don't run to Dad right now and tell you what you were trying to do! I'm lucky I came here before you tried anything or otherwise I would be finding your corpse!" Zelda scorned. In her anger, she had yet to notice the mist.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Sorry is not good enough! I don't want to have a dead brother instead of an alive one! I love you Harry, that's why I lie to Dad and why I don't tell anyone about our lessons." Zelda said. She then muttered " **Although, maybe I should tell Impa that Harry did something bad and he needs more training sessions as punishment**."

" **No! Anything but that! I don't want to do any more training than normal with Impa! She's crazy!** " Harry responded.

Zelda started. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? She looked to Harry.

" **Harry, what is my favourite colour?** " Zelda asked.

" **Everyone thinks its pink, but you like blue.** " Harry responded.

Zelda stared wide eyed at Harry. She then finally took notice of the mist filling the chamber. She knew the spell off the back of her hand as it was one of the first spells she was taught.

"Harry. You managed to successfully cast Grand Mist Formation." She stated, shocked.

"I know. I've been trying for the last week to do it, but it wouldn't work. That's why I asked Dad about the magic at dinner."

"That's not the point. Harry, you should be dead. Any Hylian magic cast by a Human while speaking in Mundane either causes the spell to just dissipate, or causes the person to die from a spent core and life force. Either way, the spell does not work. You're not dead, the spell obviously worked and I can still sense magic in you. Almost a full core."

"I don't get it."

"Oh for the love of-. Harry did you read the whole spell passage?" Zelda asked.

"Of course I did! I had the goblet of water, I concentrated, I thought about belief, and I said the spell… in…!" Melanie chose this time to join the conversation from her hiding place in the dirty clothes hamper, a sock laying on her head as part of her 'disguise'.

/Hylian! Harry, you spoke in Hylian!/

"How? Big sister, how would I have spoken in Hylian?! It's not possible!"

"I'm not sure Harry. I'm really not sure." Zelda responded. " _Volcanic Heat!_ " Zelda cast. The mist in the room was quickly evaporated by the power of the fire spell.

/Hmmm. This is nice. Harry, get Zelda to teach you this spell! I demand it!/ Harry gave Melanie a look. She easily translated it as Harry's 'No' look.

"Sit down on the sofa. I need to check something." Harry retrieved Melanie and sat on the sofa. Zelda stood before him. She waved her and around Harry, the tips of her fingers glowing slightly. The spell Zelda was using was a very advanced diagnostic charm she learned from Radook as part of her training. It used little magic but the results were always detailed. The spell was so advanced in fact that when used at full power, it would show the user the targets soul. The soul of a person was simply the metaphysical form of that person. It held the life force of a person and as such, looked like a glowing version of that person. Which is why, when Zelda found no discrepancies in the diagnostic, besides Harry's core being fully filled after such a short time, and decided to boost its power to check Harry's soul, she got the fright of her life. Harry's soul did not match his body. There were two differences between his soul and his body.

Two _pointed_ ears.

"Oh dear Hylia." Zelda whispered.

"Big sister, is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"'Is something wrong?' YES SOMETHING IS WRONG! YOU HAVE A HYLIAN SOUL!" Zelda exclaimed in panic. "You're a Hylian in Human skin!"

"EH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? IM HUMAN, NOT HYLIAN! WHAT THE ACTUIAL VOID IS GOING ON!?"

/Can someone else smell cheese?/

"Wait, we need to calm down and think about this rationally. Just, take a deep breath and we will figure this out." Zelda said calmly.

"What are we going to do Zelda? I'm so confused right now. How can a Human have the soul of a Hylian?" Harry asked, a slight panic to his voice.

/I can swear that I smell cheese! It's strange because I don't _taste_ the smell, but I'm SMELLING the smell!/

"Well, from what we know, Hylia created all the Hylian souls before she descended into mortality. The souls were born into Hylian bodies and then when they died, the soul is reborn as another Hylian." Zelda said as she entered 'teacher mode'. Using this line of thought, she used her formidable intelligence to come up with a viable theory. "The only thing I can think is, for some reason, Hylia created your soul and sent it forward to a time where there were no Hylians. To the place where you were born."

Both Harry and Zelda were told how Harry had come to be adopted by Rhome. They were told about the basket and the storm and Impa had shown them the note. Although they were not sure, Rhoam and Impa believed that Harry had come from another time, either deep in the past or far in the future which is why Din Herself had delivered him. Why else would a goddess descend to the Mortal Realm? Zelda had used this knowledge in her theory.

"But, why would Lady Hylia do something like that? For what reason? Why was I so important?" Harry asked.

/Hmm. Strange. Maybe I'm having a stroke./

"I have no idea Harry. I cannot think of any reason why Hylia would send a soul forward in time. There's just no logical reason. Maybe if we had more information about that time period, we would have a clearer picture of Hylia's reasoning." Zelda said.

/Harry, you seem hot. Your temperature has risen quite high!/ Melanie said.

/I _feel_ hot. I don't feel very good, actually./ Harry swayed where he sat.

"Harry, what's wrong? Your face has gone red." Zelda placed the back of her hand on Harry's forehead. "You're almost scalding!" Zelda ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Ignotus!" Zelda yelled. The ever-loyal Guardian ran into the antechamber.

"Princess! What's wrong?" He asked.

"Call some extra guards, Radook, Father and Impa here now. Harry is not well. He's temperature is rising dangerously high."

"Yes, my lady!" Ignotus waved his hand as he prepared to cast a spell using his focus, a ring with a sapphire set into it. " _Expecto Patronum!_ Sire, Lady Impa, Radook. There is an emergency! Prince Harrison is overheating exponentially. I shall attempt to stabilise him until you can get here. Princess Zelda has also requested extra guards. Please hurry!" The ethereal fox that was Ignotus' Patronus ran off to deliver its messages. He then ran into the room and knelt at the edge of the sofa. Harry had fallen unconscious from the heat. Using his magic, he cast diagnostic charms and other observation spells.

"It appears his core is overfilling and his body can't handle the amount of magical build-up there is." Ignotus diagnosed. "This should not be possible, however. From what I can tell, his core is filling up with external magic! Non-Human magic. Princess, have you cast any magic around Harry recently? Or has anyone else cast any non-Human magic around him?" Ignotus asked. Knowing that if she told Ignotus that it was Harry casting the Hylian magic she would most likely get both Harry and herself in trouble, Zelda did not lie, but omitted the truth.

"I cast an overpowered silencing ward and door locking charm at the door when I came in. I also used Hylian diagnostic spells when he started overheating." Zelda said in a rush. At this point, Ignotus was using water spells in an attempt to cool Harry down to no avail. The good news however was that Harry was not getting any hotter. A voice from the doorway was heard.

"Guards, remain here. Stay vigilant."

"Understood Sire!" The guards replied. Rhoam, Radook and Impa rushed into the room and towards the sofa.

"Ignotus, report your findings!" Radook commanded.

"Harry is overheating. A diagnostic shows that Hylian magic has injected itself into his bloodstream and his core, causing it to overfill. From what I was told however, Harry's body accepts Hylian magic quite well and simply ejects it out over time, so this is quite strange. Judging from the amount of Hylian magic versus Human magic in his core, I assume he attempted a small spell without using a focus. I assume his body then started absorbing the ambient Hylian magic that floats around in an attempt to refill his core faster. When the Princess cast Hylian spells just before, the absorption increased ten-fold. The Human magic attempted to eject the invading magic, however it appears that the Hylian magic is trying to corrupt Harry's core and turn it into more Hylian magic. Due to Harry's body's tolerance to Hylian magic, I could have ejected the Hylian magic myself and all would be well. However, this is not the case. The Human magic is now trying to do the same, turn the Hylian magic into Human magic. The two opposing magics is causing more magic to be created in Harry's core. More than it can hold. It is overflowing and the excess magic is leaving his body, causing it to heat up. The reaction within his core is also causing his body to heat, but faster and to a more fatal temperature."

"So what you are saying is-" Rhoam started.

"Harry's body is water and his core is Sodium. If I don't find a way to stabilize his core, then Nobles coming to Hyrule Castle will ask themselves 'Where did the Royal Wing go?'" Radook said. "My lord, I'm afraid I must ask you and Zelda to leave. Your magic could be doing more harm than good."

"No! I won't leave my brothers side! I can help him!" Zelda yelled.

"Listen to me Zelda. If we wish to see Harry alive and well, then we must listen to Radook. Our magic will conflict with whatever he is trying to do and we also need to get Harry away for as much Hylian magic as we can. Otherwise… I do not want to think of it. Now come with me. We shall wait in the antechamber." Rhoam looked to Radook. "Save my son, Radook. Do ANYTHING necessary. I will not lose him."

"Sire, are you suggesting-"

"Whatever needs to be done, must be done. I know he is under the age of acceptance but if they save his live, then I shall supply them. As many as you need." Rhoam declared. Radook looked to his King with a determined face.

"Understand Milord. I shall need the standard five of them, but more might be needed. I request ten Hearts as a safety precaution."

"Request accepted. Guard! Go to the Vault and retrieve ten Crystal Hearts." The guard replied in the affirmative and disappeared in a loud * _CRACK_ *. Rhoam and Zelda then walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Lord Physician, I shall remain here to offer any support you may need." Ignotus offered.

"Thank you, Guardian. I should be alright by myself, but if I need any help, I shall ask." Radook said, taking over trying to save Harry. Another loud * _CRACK_ * outside the door announced the guards' return. He opened the door and handed a small case to Impa, who had stayed in the room, and then left. The case was decorated beautifully. Gold inlays with a Heart motif in the centre of the lid, this case was the size of a large jewellery box. Impa walked over to Radook and placed the case on the sofa and then walked away to the other side of the room. Although she did not have as much Hylian magic as a Hylian normally has within her, the small amount she did have could cause complications. Radook opened the case. Laying on the velvet lining of the case were ten blood red crystals in the shape of Hearts, each crystal wrapped in decorations made of pure gold.

These crystals were found deep under the Hyrule Castle ley lines and other places of intense magic. They grew vary rarely and in small veins but were highly valued and sought after by the Royal Family. These crystals were mined and cut into the shape of a Heart and then placed in secure storage within the Hyrule Vault. The reason? These crystals held more healing power than any other healing magic in the world. When a Hylian child is born, they are taken to the Castle and given the power of a single Heart. The Heart would boost their lifespan and heal almost any injury within reason. Logically, the more Hearts a person has been given, then the more injury a person could sustain. The Royal Family therefore has restricted how many Heart crystals are distributed to the commoners of Hyrule in order to prevent super solders from going insane due to power overload. Every time an injury is sustained, the power of the Heart inside the person depletes until the injury is repaired. If all the power is depleted before it could recharge, then the injury will not heal.

At the age of eight, members of the Royal Family were given five of these Hearts. Normally, the child has enough control over their magic to be able to hold the Heart themselves and absorb the magic within it, turning the Heart into a clear coloured spell crystal. It was considered very risky to give multiple Hearts to a child under the age of acceptance as there was a chance that the body could not handle the influx of power. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Ignotus looked to the case of Hearts is surprise.

"They're beautiful. What are they?" He asked.

"Crystal Hearts. Incredibly powerful magic allowing one to heal for almost every injury. I'm not surprised you've never heard of them. The commoners call them by a different name." Radook said.

"What are they called?"

"Heart Containers." Answered Impa. "Created by the Goddess Din when she crafted the world. Occasionally, a lucky traveller can find a Container laying about. Most commonly, you would find a piece of a Container; Shavings of a Container from when the raw crystal is cut into a Heart. There is a standing law that all Heart Containers found must be turned in at the Palace. There is a substantial Rupee reward for anyone who does, but most people just use them on themselves or others. During their final exams, Human Guards are given a single Heart Container discreetly, normally while you slept. That way you don't get greedy and ask for more." To prove her point, Impa pulled a dagger from her sleeve and threw it at Ignotus' cheek. It cut him and imbedded itself into the opposite wall. Ignotus, flinched at the cut and raised a hand to touch it, wiping away the blood. He looked to the mirror and saw to his amazement, the cut was healed and losing its red colour.

"Useful is it not?" Impa asked rhetorically.

"Alright. I'm beginning the process. Ignotus, stand by to help if things get out of control. Wards to contain explosions of magic. Lots of them." With that, Radook picked up a Heart and held it over Harry's chest. He started funnelling Goron magic into the Heart to push its magic into harry. The Heart pulsed before a stream of red mist started travelling from the Heart to Harry. Radook placed a hand on Harry's brow and felt his temperature starting to lower. The Heart became clear, its power depleted, and was placed back into the case. Radook picked up another full Heart and repeated the possess.

Outside the room, Zelda was a nervous wreck. She was pacing up and down in front of the door, trying to think of a way to help her brother without making the situation worse. She knew that just _being_ _near_ Harry could affect him adversely. The voice of her Father knocked her out of her musings.

"Zelda, I know you want to help Harry but there is nothing either of us can do. We must simply trust in Radook's skills." Rhoam whispered lightly.

"I know Dad. But that makes it even worse! I said I would always take care of him and now, he is like this because of me!"

"Don't ever think that Zelda! How could you have hurt him? Did you attack him? Hex him with spell? You simply cast a sound proofing spell! You are not at fault here and I am one hundred percent sure that Harry will think the same. Do not take blame for something you did not cause. No one is a fault, although I shall be speaking to Harry about using magic without any supervision. It was foolish of him to attempt such a thing and when he is well, he shall be punished appropriately." Rhoam reasoned.

"I… I guess you're right. But I can't stop worrying about him."

"Neither can I, my darling." Rhoam responded gravely. "Neither can I."

Inside the chamber, Radook was sweating. He had so far used seven of the Hearts and Harry's core was only _just_ starting to stabilize. A diagnostic showed that the Heart's power was acting as a catalyst, allowing the Hylian magic to co-exist with the Human magic and stabilizing the reaction. But by the time Radook had replaced an empty Heart with a full one, the instability in Harry's core had flared up again, albeit smaller with every Heart. At the rate he was going, Radook would have to use all ten Hearts just to stabilize the reaction long enough to get Harry to a clear, unpopulated area before his core ruptures and destroys the Castle, Castle Town and everyone within it.

"I don't know what to do! No matter how many Hearts I give him, the core will simply not stay stabilized!" Radook exclaimed.

"Have you tried syphoning off the Hylian magic into a depleted Heart?" Impa asked worriedly.

"I have. His core just keeps creating the blasted magic! It's no use." Radook said sadly, pushing the magic of the last Heart into Harry. Radook stood up and waited a few seconds before casting a diagnostic spell using the last dregs of his magic. He looked to the core and saw it had stabilized. A minute later, Harry's core started reacting again. Small as it was, it would build up over a short period of time. Radook started walking towards Impa after asking Ignotus to watch Harry.

"I'm sorry Impa. I can't help him. Nothing I do will be able to help him. I'm not sure what else I _can_ do! Heart Containers are the most powerful healing magic there is and if they can't heal Harry, then nothing can. The power of ten Hearts does help, but barely. At the current rate, he has probably a month before he goes comatose and then another week or so after that before his core ruptures."

"Radook! Something is happening to Harry!" Ignotus yelled.

Radook and Impa looked toward Harry with Radook walking towards him. What he saw shocked and confused him. Harry was covered in a glowing blue _something_. His features were still visible, but it was as if he was ethereal. It swirled and shimmered around the surface of Harry's skin, as if one was looking towards the sun while underwater. Radook reached out and touched the _something_. It was cold and felt like some sort of metal. He looked towards Impa with a questioning look on his face, but it appeared as if she had no idea what was happening either. Radook cast another diagnostic. The results showed that Harry's core was somehow stabilizing. The two conflicting magics were still there, the Human magic remaining in the core and the Hylian magic in his blood, but the reaction had stopped. It also seemed as if Harry's core had stopped absorbing ambient magic.

"I think it's safe for the King to return."

* * *

/Moments before/

Harry opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He had been in so much pain but the pain had just somehow stopped. He looked around to get his bearings. He was in his chamber, on the sofa, but there were some major differences. Everything was tinted blue, for one, there was a large circle with long, white, flower petals around the border of the circle and most noticeably, everything was silent. No sounds from Castle Town below, no noise from outside his room and at this time of the day, that was extremely strange.

Harry got off the sofa and walked out of the circle towards the door. He walked out of his chambers and started towards the Sanctum. He knew his Farther prayed to the Golden Goddesses around this time. Harry was expected to start doing the same when he was older and Zelda had already begun to.

Walking through the winding hallways, dusty secret passages, and walking up countless steps, Harry reached the top of Hyrule Castle and entered the Sanctum. He expected his Father to be bowed at the knee before the statues that stood behind the Thrones, praying to the Creators of All but instead, he heard the soft sound of someone singing.

A woman, an adult Hylian, stood facing away from him at the top of the stairs looking towards the blue-tinted horizon. She was dressed in the regalia of the Princess of Hyrule; a white dress with pink ascents. Gold hair ties wrapped around parts of her hair creating two small tails that framed her currently hidden face. The rest of her hair was in a pony tail that reached the bottom of her back. She had gold shoulder pads that stuck out and long white gloves that covered her hands and all the way to just before her elbow, not unlike the black glove Harry wore on his right hand. Harry walked up the stairs towards the woman. Reaching her, Harry saw her face for the first time. Soft features, yet still regel with a pair of shining green eyes and on her head was something Harry had seen every time he had ventured into the Library. It normally sat in a protected, glass case on the bottom floor, but here it was, on this woman's head. The Crown of the People* shone with the reflection of the blue-tinted suns light. Deku leaves fashioned in gold attached to a gold band with a large cut gemstone in the centre. The stalks of the leaves lightly poking the woman's forehead and temples; a design aspect that was added to the crown as a 'reminder that although the Princess had Ultimate Authority, the people of the Kingdom, the stalks, are what allowed the Princess, the leaves, to rule unobstructed. Without the people, the Princess would have no Kingdom to rule'. The pain that the stalks gave the wearer was slight, but enough to serve as a reminder of this quote. The crown was commissioned by a previous monarch who wanted to make sure that all following Princesses remember that she served her people just as much as her people served her.

It was obvious to Harry that the woman had taken notice of him, but she just kept singing her song. A song that Zelda had often sung to him when he was younger.

" _ **En dashevu no**_ _**bel shundo, tie shundo, kewanu sale. En dashevu no**_ _**bel shundo, tie shundo, kewanu sale**_. _**Oh, one of youth, Goddess guide you, ground lead you, bring the light to land. When darkness falls, Courage guide you, light leads you, hold your Sword Skyward**_. The Ballard of the Goddess is such a wonderful tune, is it not?" the woman asked, finally turning to Harry.

"It is. My sister used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep or when there was a storm. I don't think I'll ever forget its words. How do you know it?" Harry responded.

"The same way you know it, my dear. A Princess taught me when I was but a child, passed along the ancient bloodline and kept hidden from the common folk in the form of another song. A Lullaby to be exact. But your sister learned it from Impa." She said sadly.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked worriedly. "Who are you? And where are we? Did you bring me here?"

"We are in a place only two others besides us has ever travelled to. This place is the Silent Realm, although it has many names. It is often called the Golden Realm or the Sacred Realm. It is the place between the Mortal Realm and the Heavens. The land is a mirror image of Hyrule, with a few changes. The intimidating suits of armour that guard this Realm and the strange pools of not-water. Nether are anything for you to worry about. Yes, I did bring you here. Your silly attempt at casting Hylian magic has caused your Human core to become corrupted with it. The core was reacting horribly with the Hylian magic and it would have caused you to explode, destroying parts of Hyrule Castle in the process. I'm afraid that your core will never be the same again. After bringing you here, the reaction has stopped, but it will restart again. I am sorry." At this, the woman looked to the ground, as if mourning, a look of sadness on her features. She looked back towards Harry. "As for who I am? Well, I was once known as Lillian Cyathium Hyrule. I was the High Queen of Hyrule, holding the nickname 'Queen of Justice', the wife of Rhoam Nohanson Daltus-Hyrule and, most importantly, the mother of Zelda Lillian Hyrule and Harrison Bosphoramus Hyrule."

Harry looked to the woman, Lillian, in shock. "The mother of-! You're Zelda's mother!" At this realization, Harry bowed before the High Queen, eyes facing the ground. At this action, Lillian laughed slightly.

"Why do you bow before me, Harry?" She asked.

"Because you deserve the proper respect, milady." Harry said.

"Harry, you need not bow to your own mother." Lillian responded. Harry looked to her, confusion on his face.

"But, Dad only adopted me. You died before I even came to Hyrule. In not your real son." At this, Lillian pulled Harry to his feet, crouched to his eye level and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Harry you silly boy. I might not have been alive to raise you, but you are my son just as much as Zelda is my daughter. Blood or not, I love you like I do Zelda." Hearing this, Harry stuttered out a quiet "Mum" and hugged her tightly, tears forming. To know that there was someone Harry could call mother was simply too much for him. Impa had been a mother figure for him since he was adopted, but this was far different compared to that. Breaking apart, Lillian spoke.

"Harry, I need you to understand everything I tell you, alright?" Harry nodded. "The reason why I pulled you to the Silent Realm is so your core could stabilize. While your spirit is here, the magic of this place funnels back and heals your core temporarily and keeps your core from rupturing. It will stop your core from mixing the two magics. While you are here, you can also unleash any excess magic without hurting others. This will also help your core. Because you successfully used Hylian magic, whenever you use a lot of magic from this point onwards in the Mortal Realm, after a battle or a training session for example, your body will try to replace the missing magic, just like it did before. This will cause the reaction to start again. Radook did the right thing. Because of his actions, you won't have to come here often. But if after using lots of magic you start to feel pain or if you start to overheat, then you must return here and let go of any excess magic. Once you do that, you can return to the Mortal Realm. If you don't use magic for a while, you might start to feel some discomfort or start overheating randomly. If that happens, then I recommend that you come here to heal. While you are here, you can do almost anything without repercussions. You can travel around, practice spells or swordplay, anything. Do you understand Harry?"

"So, if I use lots of magic or if I don't use magic for a while, I come here to heal? And I have to do this until I…" Harry asked.

"Until you die, yes. Your actions caused irreparable damage to your core. You can heal it, but it is only temporary." Lillian responded.

"I understand. I was stupid to try something like that and now I must pay the consequences."

"Harry, you are incredibly lucky. The Goddesses have given you a second chance. Live your life without regret and live long." Lillian hugged Harry tightly. She then broke the embrace and told Harry to follow her. They both started walking up the stairs that were next to the Thrones. Lillian spoke.

"Now that you are going to be coming here, there are a few rules about this place. They are important, so make sure you listen up. Firstly, don't attack the suits of armour. They are here to protect this realm from invaders. They won't attack you because the Goddesses have given you leave, but if you attack them, then they will become hostile. The next thing is, don't attempt to bring anyone here. The armour will not take kindly to anyone besides you and blood descendants of Hylia. So Zelda can come here, but not Rhoam."

"But Mum." Harry asked. "How do I even get here by myself? You pulled me here this time."

"That is a good question. For you, and only you, to get here, you must sit on a flat surface and enter a deep state of meditation. You must also be holding something blessed by a Divine being. Once your thoughts are cleared and you are in a deep enough state, your spirit will shift from your body in the Mortal Realm, to here. And don't worry. You won't be able to get here unless you intend to, so you won't have to worry about accidentally shifting here." Lillian stated.

"Where would I get something like that?" Harry asked. They had reached the top of the stairs and were now looking out towards the north, to the mountains that hid the Zora Domain.

"At the moment, only two such items are known exist. The first, the Master Sword which currently lies deep within the Faron Provence, but you cannot wield it. The second item is something I discovered quite a long time ago. It is a pair of small red crystals. They apparently were a part of a sword that belonged to a Demon from the Dark World. When the Demon was killed, the sword was shattered into pieces and stored away in the Vault. The pieces have long since been purified by the ley lines but the crystals still hold some Evil Dark power. You must be careful when touching them. The Goddess Farore told me that the crystals won't have any effects because 'he has repented', whatever that means, but I still want you to be careful."

"I promise." Harry answered.

"Good. Now the last thing I want to tell you are not rules that the Goddesses created for this place, but ones that I have made for you." At this, Lillian gained a stern look. Anyone who had met the High Queen while she ruled knew that this look was one that meant business. For Harry, he had seen such a look during his lessons with Zelda. "There are two places that you are forbidden to go to. If you travel to where the Master Sword is normally kept, while in the Silent Realm, you will instead see another sword. This sword was placed here long before SHE ruled Hyrule. It, and the pedestal it is embedded in, act as a seal for a vengeful god. This god is powerful and very dangerous and if given the chance, he will kill you. He has knowledge of magics of all the races and even magics long forgotten. He is the only mortal to have gained so much power, then he was forced to ascend to godhood just to contain it. You are not to go anywhere near the Grove while in the Silent Realm. Understood?"

Harry nodded quickly, the explanation setting in quite well. Harry believed that he was not ready to give up his membership of the 'Being Alive' Club.

"Good. The second place is deep beneath Hyrule Castle, both here and in the Mortal Realm. Long ago, a great evil was chained beneath the Castle. She was executed by way of Dementor's Kiss, but her body still held her full might. It was shifted here and it remains still to this day chained up in the same room. The door has been sealed shut and is almost impenetrable, but it barely holds. You are forbidden from going to this part of the Castle both here and in the Mortal Realm. In that Realm, the door is still under Dementor guard as a safety precaution. Alright?" Lillian asked.

"Alright. But, who is behind that door?" Harry asked. Lillian's face grew dark as she thought of the being that lived behind the door. She spoke in a voice close to a whisper, an undertone of fear lacing her voice.

"Pure evil. The most powerful Sorceress to have ever lived but still retain a Mortal form."

From the way his Mother had said this, Harry knew that going too close to the door would be a very bad thing. Something that could ignite fear in the High Queen was most definitely not a joke. Harry silently agreed with is Mother, he will not go down to that door unless his life depended on it, and even then, he would give it a long thought.

"Those are all the rules I have for you, my darling." Lillian said. However, before she could say anything else, her body started glowing.

"Mum? What's happening to you?!" Harry said worriedly.

"My time is up. The Goddesses allowed me to be the one to talk to you here, but my place is in the Heavens. I have lived my life and it is time for me to return." She said sadly.

"No! Please don't leave! I only just got you back, you can't leave me!" Harry cried, tears were forming and falling at the thought of losing his Mother.

"Harry, I must. You need to be strong. Harry, please listen and remember. Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. Zelda loves you. You are loved. So, so loved. I am not leaving you. I shall always be with you, in here." Lillian placed a hand on Harry's chest, above his heart. Her body had started to dissipate and return to the Heavens. Harry was crying and sobbing by now. He tightly hugged his mother for the last time.

"To leave this place, walk back into the circle that appeared when you arrived here." Lillian instructed. "And when you do, tell your sister that I love her so much. Tell her not to blame herself for my death. It is not her fault. Tell Rhoam that he makes a good King, but he needs to end the war. Zelda should rule in peace, not war. Tell Impa that she did the right thing and made the right choice." Lillian stood to her full height. The glow had brightened and most of her body had dissipated in a swirl of lights.

"I love you Mum." Harry said sadly.

"I love you too, my beautiful boy. I told you that in this place, it is your spirit that travels here. Before you leave, look to a mirror." With that, the High Queen of Hyrule returned to the Heavens in a swirl of light. Harry broke down, crying and sobbing, he hugged his midsection tightly. For the second time in his life, both before and after he had come to Hyrule, he had lost his Mother.

A while later, Harry got up, wiped his wet cheeks and started back to his chambers. To save time, Harry took a shortcut that was not often used. He came out from behind a spinning wall in the Dining Hall which was quite close to his chambers. He pushed open the doors and, following his Mother's suggestion, looked to the mirror. His appearance shocked him. His normally soft features had sharpened slightly and become more pronounced. More regal. His eyes had changed colour altogether, becoming red and slitted. Not menacing or scary, but beautiful in their own way. And the biggest change of all, Harry had two pointed ears instead of the rounded ones he normally had.

"So, this is what I should have looked like, I guess. Heh. It's satisfying to know that not even Divines are perfect. They did put me in a Human body, after all." Harry said, not as an insult, but as a compliment. "Time to go back."

Harry walked towards the sofa. The circle and the petals surrounding it still marred the floor around the sofa. Harry walked into the circle and sat on the sofa.

* * *

/Seconds later/

Harry opened his eyes slowly. His body felt heavy and slightly warm and he no longer felt like he was cooking from the inside. Apparently, his body was not heavy because of wariness, but because both Zelda and Melanie had decided it would be a good idea to use Harry as a pillow. Harry giggled slightly and shifted his body to get into a more comfortable position. This caused Zelda and Melanie to wake up.

"Wha? HARRY! YOUR OK!" Zelda yelled. Her shouting caused Rhoam to wake up from where he was sleeping; on Harry's desk. Yes, _on_ his desk as Impa had taken the desk chair.

"Harry!" Rhoam exclaimed with relief. "I'm so glad that you are alright. You have no idea how worried I was. How worried _we_ were."

"Exactly." Stated Impa. "I'm happy you are alright, however you have some explaining to do. Why were you casting magic both without supervision and without a focus?" She asked. Impa was truly glad that Harry was alright, but she was still angry at what Harry had done. Harry felt dread that Zelda might have told Impa and Rhoam what they had been doing. "Have you no thought about what I have tried to teach you? Did you not think about the consequences of your actions? Human magic is just as strong as Hylian magic, proportionally, but that does not mean you can try to cast without supervision! Especially at your age when your core is still growing!" Harry felt some sort of relief that his secret was still safe, but he could sense the coming danger that was The Dark Leader of The Sheikah.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

"Sorry is not enough. Your actions almost killed you and almost destroyed Hyrule Castle." Impa scolded. She then went to Harry, bent down and hugged him tightly. "But even if it costed my life, I would have tried everything to keep you safe. Both you and Zelda are the closest things I have to children of my own." Zelda joined the hug and Rhoam did as well. Melanie, not wanting to be left out, coiled around Harry's midsection. Somehow.

/I was so worried about you Harry. You were pleasantly warm to me, but if you had died, then I would have willingly suffered the cold of a Holodrum Winter as penance for my inaction./ As the group hug broke apart, Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry that I did what I did. I should have listened but I was stupid. But I need to tell you all something." He announced. Harry thought and decided it would be best to take a leaf out of his sister's book: omit the truth.

"When I fell unconscious, I felt like I was floating. Everything was white. And then I heard a voice, and I stopped floating. I followed the voice and found a woman, just, standing in the whiteness. She told me what was happening and what had happened to my core and that Radook did something to heal me. Then she told me off quite badly." At this, Harry gained a sheepish expression. Zelda then asked who the woman was.

"It was Mum." Rhoam, Impa and Zelda looked shocked. "She told me that the Goddesses sent her to help me and explain some stuff to me. She told me my core is forever damaged and that any time I use lots of magic, then I must meditate with a Divine-blessed item and travel to that white place again. Otherwise my core will rupture. She said that I would have to go there if I start feeling any strange pain or if I start overheating again."

"I see." Rhoam said. "Did your Mother tell you what Divine item you needed? I only know of one."

"She said it was a pair of red crystals in the Vault. They used to be a part of a demon's sword, but according to what the Lady Farore told her, they won't hurt me."

"Very well." Rhoam stated. "If the Goddesses believe they won't hurt you, then we shall go down to the Vault and retrieve them. Did Lillian say anything else?"

"She gave me messages to say to all of you." Harry looked to Zelda and began. "She said you have to stop blaming yourself for her death, Big Sister. She says it was not your fault and that she loves you lots. Impa, Mum told me to tell you that you did the right thing. That you made the right choice. What does she mean?" Harry asked.

"Heh. She means about giving you to Rhoam. The Goddesses told me to pick a family to raise you, Rhoam asked if he could and I said yes. I'm glad that Milady thinks that I did right by her." Impa smiled slightly as she said this. Harry continued.

"Dad, Mum told me to tell you that you make a good King, but that you need to end the war with the Lolians. She said that she doesn't want Zelda to rule in a war." Rhoam sighed.

"I shall try my best to do so, but it won't be easy. They started this war for a reason and they won't accept defeat until they can achieve their goal, whatever that goal is." Rhoam stated. "But I can deal with that later. For now, let's take you to Radook for a check-up. We need to make sure that you're alright."

"No, not a check-up! Anything but that!"

* * *

/After the 'check-up'/

Harry rubbed his sore butt has he walked through the winding halls beneath Hyrule Castle. _Why_ he had needed shots for a magical illness he would never know. Harry, his Father and a contingent of guards were walking towards the Vault of Hyrule. This Vault was well known within the halls of the Castle and rumours floated around of its existence outside of Hyrule. The Vault held a collection of books, relics, artefacts and other objects, both magical and mundane, that the Royal Family had declared to dangerous or not suitable for public use or viewing. It also served as the Royal Treasury of Hyrule Kingdom. The Vault was organised quite smartly. Behind the doors was a long hallway lined with pedestals, cases and hanging racks. These items were either the most used things, stuff that had been placed within the vault recently, or useful things that were retrieved constantly, such as Crystal Hearts. At the end of the hallway was a stone door which opened up to the main Vault. This part of the Vault was the main storage area and the items where organized by era. Along the walls were several doors which led to either the more dangerous or the more valuable items. Some of these smaller rooms contained traps or other protections to ward off looters and thieves.

The group finally reached the doors to the Vault. Towering doors made of reinforced Hylian steel with the Crest of Hylia* in the centre. There was no door handle or hinges or any other visible signs that the doors were actually doors, appearing to be a very decorated inset wall that was strangely out of place. To the right of the entrance, there was a small wooden door that lead to the Treasury Office, run by a representative of Gringotts, the Official Bank of Hyrule Kingdom. Hearing the footsteps of someone outside the office, the representative, a goblin named Ardaron, walked out to meet the visitors. Seeing that it was the King and the Prince, Ardaron bowed slightly.

"Milord, Prince Harrison, this is a pleasant surprise. I am glad to see that you are alright, my Prince." Ardaron nodded slightly in Harry's direction before turning back to Rhoam. "What can I help you with?"

"Good evening Ardaron. We wish to enter the Vault and retrieve some items. They will not be returned." Rhoam stated.

"Of course, Milord. I shall open the Vault for you and you can do what you need to. However, I request that you bring me the items you wish to remove so I may record it in the logs." Ardaron replied.

"Of course."

Ardaron walked up to the doors and placed a sharp nail between a thin, unnoticeable gap between the doors and trailed it downward. A sound of gears moving and clinking into place was heard. Ardaron stepped back as the doors swung inwards open.

"If you would like, Milord, I could escort you to the items you seek." Ardaron offered.

"That would be kind of you, thank you." Rhoam said, following Ardaron inside.

Harry's eyes darted from pedestal to pedestal as they walked down the long hall to the main chamber. To his right, a display of Heart Containers and next to that, a strange looking conductor's baton. To his left, a blue ocarina with a gold band around the mouthpiece covered in dust. Walking forward, Harry kept looking at the treasures. A blue and red hand held harp, a large rod with four symbols around the spherical head, a sword with a gold hilt and a white blade that practically oozes Human magic, all treasures from ages long past.

The group reached the end of the corridor and in their way was another door, this one made of stone. It was not enchanted to prevent raiders, but the frame around it was enchanted to record the magical signature of any who pass through. Walking into the main Vault, Harry was stunned at the size of the room. You could easily fit half of Castle Town within! He looked to the floor, walls and ceiling and noticed that there were large veins of some kind of gemstone running along them. Harry heard Ardaron speak.

"What is it that you are looking for, Milord?" He asked.

"A pair of red crystals. They used to be a part of a Dark World Demon's sword." Rhoam responded. Ardaron gained a dark look.

"I know of the crystals you speak of. Are you absolutely sure that those are what you seek? They hold a dark power and were placed in here for a good reason. In fact, they were the first items to be placed within the Vault."

"I'm sure, Ardaron. We were instructed to get these specific crystals."

"Very well. Follow me. The crystals are in a septate room across from the Sky Era section." Ardaron informed.

Once again, the group followed the Goblin liaison. The Sky Era was the first era in recorded history. As such, that section was close to the front of the Vault; those items being the first to be placed within its walls. A short walk later and Ardaron, Rhoam and Harry stood before a stone door with the Crest of Hylia emblazoned upon it.

"Milord, you must cast a Hylian spell on the door to unlock it." Ardaron instructed.

"Of course." Rhoam brought up his hand. He placed his thumb on the tip of his middle finger and aimed his index finger at the door. " _Whispering Flame!_ " Rhoam snapped his fingers. A small lick of fire shot from is index finger and impacted the door. Whispering Flame was a fairly useless spell, mainly used to start campfires or fireplaces. In battle, it can be used to cause a small flame to flash in the opponent's view, temporarily blinding them from said flash.

The door glowed slightly before a clicking sound was heard. The door split down the middle before opening and allowing the group to walk within. Sitting on a pedestal in the middle of a circular room were shards of metal that clearly belonged to a sword, and two lightly glowing red crystals in the shape of elongated pyramids.

"These are what you seek, Milord. The Crystals of Ghirahim. Created by a powerful Demon to give his sword life. These were placed here by Zelda the First after she blessed them with the Divine Bloodline*."

"Harry, these are what Lillian spoke of. Take them." Rhoam said to Harry. Harry walked towards the pedestal and slowly collected the crystals. The moment they touched his skin, he heard a voice so quiet, he believed it to be his imagination.

"My, my. A boy child of Hylia. Hwhahaha. Well, this will simply be fabulous!"

* * *

/End Flashback/

Harry looked up from the book he was reading and looked towards the runes that protected his forbidden actions. After Harry convinced Zelda to help him practice magic, she had told him that he was to learn how to cast his own illusions. Zelda had also beat it into him early on: no magic without her supervision. So now, whenever Harry had time, he would study the texts behind the illusion runes that Zelda had set up for him and then go to Zelda's chambers at night for a practical lesson. The down side of this was that Harry had been meditating more than he was sleeping so to keep his core remained stable. The upside was that he was getting instruction on magic; something he had wanted for a long time. The speed that Harry was learning spells was fast in the beginning, but as the spells started growing in complexity, Harry started having a harder time learning. His insistence that he master the spell before moving on also slowed down his learning speed. Zelda agreed with Harry's wanting to master spells as it was something she also did and so she ensured that Harry learned a wide variety of basic spells. So far, no one had caught on to Zelda and Harry's actions, but both of them had noticed a heavier guard presence around the Castle. According to their Father, spies from Lorule had been caught trying to smuggle books from the Library back to Lorule. All the books had the same topics: The Temple of Time, The Triforce and the Golden Goddesses.

Harry had never figured out where the voice from the crystals had come from. In the months since he obtained them, there had not been any more whispers in the dark or voices from the shadows. As such, Harry played it off as his over active imagination. When not being used, the crystals rested on a velvet cushion on a pedestal next to his desk.

/Harry./ Melanie interrupted. Harry looked towards his serpentine friend. /It's getting dark. Should we get going to Zelda's chambers?/ Harry looked out the window and saw that it was indeed, darkening.

/Good point./ He responded. He walked over to his bed and placed the book under the pillow, collected Melanie, and suck out of his room towards Zelda's chambers, all the while thinking about his next lesson.

* * *

Expiations! *

1 The First Prince of the Sword is not my idea. It is a title from a book series that my beta **DragoCygnusthefifth** is reading, but I cant for the life of me remember what it's called. ( **that being the Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan)** _[YES! THANK YOU MR Cygnusthefifth for telling me what it is! I completely forgot!]_. First Prince of the Sword is the title given to the eldest brother of the Princess/Queen of Hyrule. The First Prince has a distinct role in the government, acting as the commander-general of the Princess' armies and as her military advisor, along with being her personal bodyguard. As you can tell, it is quite a big roll. It was created on the off chance that a male was born into the Royal Family and so it has not been used until Harry came along.

4 The Crown of the People is the Crown that Zelda wares in Twilight Princess. Not my creation and credit for the name goes to **DragoCygnusthefifth**.

3 The Crest of Hylia is the Crest seen in Skyward Sword. The one without a Triforce on it.

4 Divine Bloodline is the power that every descendant of the Goddess Hylia can use. It's not the Triforce, meaning it's not the power that Zelda has in Breath of the Wild. THAT power IS the Triforce (Making that game sit in the Downfall Line). Divine Bloodline was used in Skyward Sword to turn the Master Sword into the True Master Sword. It was also used in Ocarina of Time to hold Dark Beast Ganon at bay. It is a blast or a wave or an enchantment of pure divine power and can be used as a defence, offence or a blessing. Only a blood descendant of Zelda the First (Skyward Sword) can use this power (Because she is the one who started the Royal Family and is the beginning of the bloodline.)

A/N: DONE! FINALY! THANK GOD! LOVE THIS CHAPTER BUT OH GOD! IT WAS HELL TO WRITE! FUN, BUT HELL! Honestly, I really love this chapter. I think if flows well and it is early in the fic so I can use it for MUCH NEEDED scene setting and exposition. How did you guys like the way I included Heart Containers? They will be important later in the story (Its actually one of the most important plot devices I have) so keep an eye out to where they are mentioned. I want to try and include as much LoZ lore and items if I can make it flow properly. If I can't make something flow, Stamina Vessels for example, then I will cut them out. If you guys want to see a specific item or object or piece of lore in the story or if you have an idea on how I can include something in the fic while making it flow and not overcomplicating it, let me know!

Lastly! **The person who can name the items I described in the Vault** is a true Zelda fan and deserves a Cookie from the Hyrule Castle Kitchen. Just remember to bring an empty bottle or you won't be able to store it! Answers will be in the next chapter along with anyone who named the items. The last one in that list is one for die-hard Zelda fans so good luck.

P.S! Notice the scene breaks in this chapter are different than previous chapters. These breaks will only be used in flashbacks while the normal breaks will be used for real time. That way you will know if you are still reading a flashback or not! YOU'RE WELCOME!


	6. Labrynna: The Home of Ages

A/N: HI ALL! Welcome to the new chapter of Harry Potter Goes to Middle Earth! This is going to be a- Wait what? Really? Oh. OH. OH GOD! Ok! –

A/N: HI ALL! Welcome to the new chapter of Harrison Hyrule! This is going to be a good chapter! I have lots of things planned and lots of stuff I want to accomplish! In other words, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO! I'm stuck right now, but don't worry! I have been streaming Twilight Princess on my YouTube channel so I have been getting inspiration from all my viewers there. THANK-YOU VIEWERS! I also held a competition for the viewers which lead to the three winners having a character named after them with the race of their choice! Now… What to do with this chapter.

WAIT! The answers to last chapter's question: Heart Containers, The Wind Waker, The Ocarina of Time, The Harp of Ages, The Rod of Seasons and lastly, The Magic Sword from Zelda 1!

The ones who guessed all of them correct (Besides the magic sword) are: **Eruiel**

No Warnings for this chapter as of yet!

Ok. NOW, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry float when meditating while saying 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'. As he doesn't, it is clear I don't own it. You're welcome JKR!

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the indescribably greatest game series of all time that is The Legend of Zelda.

Disclaimer 3: I don't own any story or literature that features Percy Jackson. But I am Greek so that must mean I'm Percy's cousin. ΟΠΑ!

Key:

"Speaking in Mundane (when in front of a human) or speaking Hylian (when Humans are out of earshot)."

" **Speaking Hylian in the presence of Human Characters (eg Percy, Malfoy etc.)** "

/Parseltongue or snake talking/

' _Thoughts/Mind Speak'_

 _/Snake Thoughts/_

" _ **Singing in Mundane and Hylian**_ "

" _Spell_ _"_

* * *

Chapter 5:

Labrynna: The Home of Ages

The Kingdom of Labrynna was a land known for its seas. Although the land itself was sprawling and diverse, full of different climates and landscapes, the Labrynnian Sea was famous for its dangerous currents, spiralling aquatic life and most notably, the large continuous storm that rages on in the centre of the sea. Labrynna sat to the far north of Hyrule Proper. The sea was, in reality, an extremely large, extremely deep lake and was only called a 'sea' because of it's size. But even with the size of the sea, it was quicker to sail by boat to Labrynna then it was to take transport on land.

The Hyrule Royal Family was currently on a ship traveling to Labrynna for an overdue inspection. The incident with Harry had pushed back the inspection in the hopes that the young Prince healed properly. The ship itself was quite large and could comfortably hold the Royals, a contingent of Guardians, the ship's crew and any needed cargo. The ship was flanked by two warships that acted as escorts and protection on the off chance someone dared to attack.

Harry was quite excited with this trip. It was the first time he had left the Castle grounds and once he found out where they were going, he immediately asked his Father if they were still going to get his focus created. Rhoam gave him a stern talking to and told Harry that he would think about it.

Harry was currently on the deck of the ship looking to the distance. From their position in the sea, he could clearly see Ambi's Tower looming over all. The Tower was the highest tower in Hyrule and had been created using a combination of magic and good, old fashioned labour. The Tower's Turret was so high, in fact, that it almost breaches the Heavens itself. This closeness between the two Realms is due to the massive ley lines that the tower sits on. The magic travels up the tower and causes the veil between Realms to weaken at the Turret. For this reason, only those permitted by Queen Ambi could traverse its heights. As another precaution, High Queen Lillian ordered that the Turret be guarded by Dementors as she did not trust human guards not to fall to the temptation of breaching the Heavens and obtaining Ultimate Power.

/Never again! I'm not getting on the thrice damned thing again!/ Melanie moaned as Harry held her over the edge of the ship. Apparently, Hylian Vipers did not like to travel over water, not because they were afraid of it, but because they got MASSIVE bouts of sea sickness.

/You should have told me you got sick on ships, Melanie! It's not my fault you didn't mention it./ Harry responded. /Are you done painting the hull shades of green yet?/

/I think so. Just take me back to the cabin and tell Ignotus to stun me or something. I can't bare this anymore!/ She responded.

As Harry turned from the railing of the ship, he heard his name being called out, and, turning in the direction of the voice, found Ignotus walking towards him, his highly polished Guardian armour shining in the blazing light of the day.

"Your Highness" Ignotus said as he reached Harry's side, saluting him, fist over heart. "A pleasant day for you, I hope, Milord?"

"It is, thanks for asking, Ignotus" Harry said, a smile gracing his lips as his long time friend strode alongside him. "Has Father assigned you to protect me from all the bandits and assassins that are on the ship?" He said jokingly.

"I am merely a messenger for this morning, Milord" Ignotus said in reply. "But I would have thought a guard would be needed for you, considering the last time you went without one?" Harry blushed in embarrassment, while Ignotus merely laughed at the young prince's expense. "Anyway, your father wished to see you in his state room. I'm not sure why he wants to see you, but he said it was urgent."

With that, they continued on to the state room at the stern of the ship, idly talking about various bit and pieces that had happened in the past week and a half. Once they had made it to the door to Rhoam's state room, Harry knocked on the door, while Ignotus went to attention off to the side.

"Come in" Rhoam's stern voice called out, along with the sound of shuffling papers.

Harry cautiously and hesitantly stepped into the room, knowing that his father was still upset about his attempted use of magic. The door closed behind him, and he took in the room his father had been set up in for their voyage. At the far end of the room, which wasn't very big to begin with, were tall floor to ceiling windows, letting in large amounts of natural light. Right in front of the windows stood a large desk, made out of dark wood, and the top embedded with a leather hide, stained in the bright blue and yellow of Rhoam's personal crest. The desk was bolted to the floor of the room, so that it didn't shift during a storm. A shelf was bolted to the floor and wall of the room on the right, also built of a dark wood, that had large chains stretched across the spines of the books, to keep them from flying off during storms. On the opposite side of the room was a small, low bunk, similarly bolted down.

Sitting behind the desk, looking as stern as ever silhouetted by the sun behind him, was Rhoam, reading various documents that were spread over the table in front of him. A number of books sat piled to his side, one opened and leaning against the others, while a writing box sat open on Rhoam's other side, fountain pen at the ready. As the door shut, Rhoam looked up at Harry, and slight smile on his face when he noticed it was Harry.

"Thank the goddesses it's you Harry. I thought it would be another worried lord asking for my council while I was here." Rhoam said, putting the pages he was holding down, and standing up and stretching as he did so. "You do not know how tiresome those lords can be. As soon as we entered the Labrynnian Sea, I've been inundated with letters!"

He smiled down at Harry, before motioning towards the bed. "Please sit, Harry. I am sure your training with Impa has been tiring, you would need the rest. How has it been going?"

"It's been going quite well, Father" Harry said in reply, taking a seat as his father had mentioned. Instead of sitting next to him on the bed, Rhoam instead sat cross legged on the floor in front of Harry, a smile on his face urging Harry to continue talking. "Impa has been making me run laps around the deck and making me climb up and down the rigging until I'm exhausted, and then makes me do it even more. And that's only the start of it! She's been teaching me how to use a sword, and if I don't manage to block her properly, she hits me any way. And she hits _hard_ …"

"Yes, I remember what it was like when her grandmother trained Impa and I." Rhoam said, a whimsical smile in his face as he recalled the memories of her youth. "Impaz would hit hard and she would hit fast, and if you didn't manage to dodge or block, she would hit you any way. The only person she never actually hit was your mother, and that was more because of Lillian was the Princess Heir. Plus, I think she would have been executed if that had been the case. **That's if anyone could have executed the Monarch of the Dark World."** He muttered at the end.

"Wait, hold up. Are you telling me" Harry began, a look of shock on his face as he did so, "that Impa's grandmother trained you? And my mother? But you're like two thousand years old!"

"More like two hundred and twenty six, you cheeky brat. But yes, she did train me. As far as I can tell, she has been around for centuries. No one knows exactly how old she is, only that she has trained a number of generations of princes and princesses. But yes, she trained me. I remember one day, I think I was eight or nine years old at the time, when she tried to teach me how to use the bow and arrow. No matter how hard I tried, I could never hit the target. I always either over shot, or just missed it. And then one day, I got so frustrated, that I fired an arrow before she told me I could, over fired and accidently broke someone's teacup as they were about to take a drink from it."

By now, both father and son were laughing, smiling widely. Harry was on his side, tears of laughter rolling down his face as he did so, his sides in stitches from how hard he was laughing.

"She-she never let me go anywhere near another bow and arrow again. Even now. For all the power I wield as High King, you would really think she was in charge." By now, the laughter had stopped, and Harry had righted himself, looking into his Father's deep blue eyes. Rhoam sighed a deep, almost regretful sigh, and looked away from his only son's gaze. "Now, for the reason I called you here. Due to the near catastrophe that occurred almost a week ago, I have decided that we should begin your training in magic now, rather than waiting until you are ten. When we have met with the Nobles of Labrynna, you and I shall go to have your focus made in Lanna City. I've sent a messenger bird ahead to let Eleazar know to expect us. Ignotus shall train you in Human magic, however, you will still need to attend your training sessions with Impa."

"Really?! Thank you Dad!" Harry said ecstatically. He had thought that because of what had happened, his Father would forbid him from practicing magic until he was older.

"You're welcome. But remember, if you want to continue practicing magic, then you will only do so while being supervised by Ignotus, Zelda, Impa or myself. If a guard comes to me with reports of you using magic without supervision, then I shall take away your focus for a week and tell Impa to up your training."

Harry shivered as he thought of the hell Impa could inflict on him if Rhoam told her not to hold back. "Yes Father."

"Good." Rhoam responded. "Ignotus, I know you're out there. Come in."

Ignotus opened the door and entered, closing it behind him. He got down on one knee and bowed before his King,

"Sire."

"At ease, Ignotus. From today, you are being reassigned." Ignotus stood up and looked to Rhoam in question.

"Of course, Sire. What shall I be doing?" He questioned.

"You shall remain as Prince Harrison's personal Guardian, but after his lessons with Impa conclude each day, you shall be tutoring him in Human Magic, theory and practical, and also how to identify other magics. For those specific lessons, you may ask Impa or Princess Zelda for any help in casting Sheikahn or Hylian magic. Harrison is not to use magic without supervision. Understood Guardian?" Rhoam stated.

"Understood Sire. But if I may?" Rhoam nodded his head slightly. "Why me? There are many other Guardians who are far more experienced than me in magic that could train Harry. I would even say that the Arcanum of Wizards would gladly take on such a role. My brother Antioch is the Highmaster of the Arcanum and you yourself assigned him as the Court Sorcerer two years ago! He would be a perfect fit to teach the Prince." Ignotus asked.

Harry recalled something he had read mere hours ago, long before he had had to rush Melanie to the side of the ship. Despite the voyage to Labrynna for the inspection, it did not mean that their training, physical or otherwise, was put on hold. The massive Flagship that the Royal Family sailed with had a library of its own, admittedly tiny in comparison when compared to the library in the Castle, but it was large enough for a voyage such as this. As part of their classes in Hyrule's history, Rhoam had set different texts for both Harry and Zelda, each relative to their age. Knowing that Harry would soon be taught magic, and at such a young age, Rhoam had had the foresight to set texts to Harry that detailed the history of magic throughout Hyrule, including the rise of the Arcanum of Wizards.

An Arcanum was the site of magical education for everyone who wished to learn it in Hyrule, for both in Hyrule Proper and its Sovereign States, outside of the Royal Family, and the families of the Councillors. Upon entry to such a prestigious school, students were separated into the branches of magic one could learn, and were further divided up by their skill level. The Arcanum was as much a guild as it was a place of learning, and much more was to be learnt of magic by those who became its members than by those who simply became students. For one to graduate and become a member of the guild, one had to prove themselves a master of magic, for each initiate was given a test. It was a test that none who had not sat for it could be told of it, such were the ways of the Arcanum.

A single Arcanum provided the magical learning for a single State, outside of home-schooling, and all held some form of autonomy and specialization in varying arts. For example, the Nation of Labrynna had the Arcanum Tol Shen, which specialized in water and Zora magics, and had some sway over the Nation of Labrynna itself. However, every Arcanum answered to Tol Athian, the Arcanum situated in Hyrule Proper. It was at Tol Athian that the Court Sorcerer resided, providing assistance to the Monarch in anything to do with magic.

"I have considered having another train Harrison, but I decided against it in favour of you. Ignotus, you have protected Harry since he came to us. You yourself had a hand in raising him and protected him from all who tried to do him harm. I would not trust any other Guardian with this duty and while Antioch is the Court Sorcerer, he can be arrogant and nonchalant in his work. Honestly, the only reason he is Court Sorcerer is because of his skill. He can sometimes be truly overbearing. I would not want Harry to inherit such traits. You are incredibly humble, loyal and truly skilful in your craft. I would have no other be my son's tutor." Rhoam finished with a smile.

"It would be an honour milord" Ignotus replied, bowing as he did so. "No harm shall come to the prince while I train him. When shall we begin?"

"Your training of Harry shall not begin until we have arrived in Labrynna." Rhoam stated, moving to the seat behind his desk, and opening one of the many draws. He pulled out a sheet of paper, dipped his pen into the ink and began writing. "I am sending you to a former Sheikah by the name of Eleazar. He is the greatest enchanter and creator of magical foci in all of Hyrule. He is the one who has supplied the Royal Family with their foci for the last three generations, and has also supplied the foci for the Royal Guard."

"I remember him, Milord." Ignotus said during a brief lull as Rhoam wrote something down. "We have to go see him in person." he said to Harry by way of explanation. "He fits a person's focus to match their personality. Something about focus working better? Any way, he said it was always better than a focus supposedly choosing it's user, like some other foci craftsmen are said to use."

"So what's your focus then, Ignotus?" Harry asked, his curiosity piqued, as Ignotus had assumed it would be.

"Have you ever wondered why I never seem to carry a weapon with me, despite the fact that I am your personal body guard?" Ignotus asked, letting Harry attempt to figure it out for himself.

"Uh, I have… But I figured it was because you had weapons hidden on you? Or that you wouldn't need weapons while in the palace?"

"Yes and no." Ignotus said. "You see, even though we were in the Castle most of the time, the best guards always have their weapons on show, because one never knows when visiting dignitaries might wish to do harm to you. Though, if visiting dignitaries wished to do harm to the Royal Family, the wards surrounding the Castle would not let them enter either, so you're right in that respect. We only carry weapons on us for show while in the castle. But every guard knows where each others greatest strength lies."

Here, Ignotus raised up his right hand, showing off the gauntlet he wore on it. Now that Harry looked closely, he noticed that it didn't match the rest of Ignotus' armour. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed it earlier, but while Ignotus wore a golden gauntlet on his left arm, that matched the rest of his outfit, the gauntlet on his right was a fiery red, the metal glowing almost as if it were a log that had caught fire.

"From the moment we are picked for enlistment as children to be guards, we are trained in every aspect of offensive and defensive forms of combat as we can, and everyone is given an item based on their skill in certain areas. While I might be adept at sword play, every guard must be. The same for an axe, or a hammer. Some guards even now how best to use spears and nets, or chains. But me, I was the best in my group with magic. I suppose I will never be as good as my brothers, but while my parents didn't think my skills were something to be proud of, Impa thought they could be used for other means. I was incredibly lucky. I was passed over in the selections but, I guess Impa saw something that the others missed.

"Something else you should understand is that every guard is a master of a different style of fighting, so that no two guards are the same. So while I and another guard might use magic, we use it in vastly different ways to each other. I guess that it's just down to how we were taught."

"But that doesn't explain why you don't carry a weapon." Harry said, drawing Ignotus out of his reverie.

"Ah, but it does. This gauntlet _is_ my weapon. I have no need of carrying a sword with me, when I can conjure one when needed. But also, why would I need a sword, when I could just as easily surround an opponent in a block of solid ice and render him, or her, immobile. Eleazar also created another focus for me, one that I could use when I'm not on duty."

"That ring you use in the Castle, right?" Ignotus nodded. "Awesome." Harry breathed out, a look of awe on his face. "I want a focus like that."

"I wouldn't count on it Harry." Rhoam called out from his position behind the desk. He smiled at Harry, a fond look on his face as he did so. "When I went to Eleazar, I was hoping to get a focus in the form of a sword. I was young, and thought it would be the best thing to get for a focus. But I got a ring instead. Which I eventually used to propose to your mother." At this, Rhoam pulled at a thin, metal chain that rested underneath the collar of his shirt, showing two rings dangling from it. One, which was a thick black metal, studded with emerald, and the other, which was an elegant piece of thin gold, studded with topaz. "The gold one was mine, surprisingly enough. It was almost as if Eleazar knew I would use it to propose. But I haven't had to use it since I attained my majority. For you, with Human magic at least, you will always need to use your focus unless you prove to be exceptionally powerful but even then you will only be able to cast small spells. Even Antioch, the Court Sorcerer, can't use high level magic without one.

"Now, Ignotus, I have a writ for you to use. Once you have commissioned Harry's focus, get him to signify how much it will cost, and to sign and seal it here." He pointed out the necessary places for Ignotus, before continuing. "I do not want you sparring any expense. I want only the best for my son, and that is why we are going to Eleazar in the first place. Now, I don't think this needs to be said, but I will say it any way. Keep my son safe when you go to Eleazar. He can be rather… eccentric at times, and the way to his residence is not the safest one either. Be on your guard at all times, and let no harm come to Harry, do you understand?"

"Of course, my lord. As if there were any doubt, my lord. I would lay down my life if it were to mean Harry would be safe." Ignotus exclaimed vehemently. Rhoam nodded in acceptance, passing the writ to Ignotus.

"I shall let the two of you be on your way once the main part of the inspection is over. Harry still needs to learn how to do inspections just like this, and what to look out for. However, while you are gone, use that writ to purchase anything else that you deem necessary for Harry's training." Rhoam paused here, gazing out of the windows of the room as if mulling things over in his head, before nodding and turning back to Ignotus. Here he leaned in closer to the Guardian, as if he were wary of being overheard in the near empty room. "This is not an order, but a request. I wish for you to see if he has any proficiency in your… shall we say, _talent_ , while you are gone. Is that okay with you?"

Ignotus, with his back to Harry at this point, had turned noticeably pale, and if anything looked slightly green. He moved even closer to his king, lowering his voice so as to ensure Harry could not hear him. "Are… are you sure, my lord? Especially at such a young age. I wasn't tested until I was twelve, like everyone else is tested for such _talents_. Knowledge of such things at such a young age could be devastating, especially for something as taboo as mine."

"Please, Ignotus." Here, he turned to Harry. "You are free to go son. I have things to discuss with Ignotus in private."

"Yes father." Harry said, turning towards the door. As he reached the door, he turned back and asked, "Will I see you at dinner?"

"Of course, Harry." Rhoam said, a cheerful grin on his face as he did so. "We shall be having dinner together, with your sister. Now, run along. If I remember, you still have some reading left to do, correct?"

With this, Harry nodded, before exiting the room, and closing the door behind him. Once the door was shut, Rhoam waved his hand in the direction of the door, muttering something in Hylian. A bolt of pale blue energy left his hand, traveling in the direction of the door, before forming a wall across the door, shielding the room from eavesdroppers. With that out of the way, he walked over to the wall to the left of his desk, sliding a hidden panel in it to the side to reveal a number of decanters filled with different liquids, some a dark amber, other a bubbling blue, others a glowing green. He pulled one out of the hidden cupboard, a decanter filled with what looked to be a thick golden liquid, as well as a goblet.

He turned to Ignotus, goblet and decanter in hand and asked "Would you care for a drink? And please, take a seat, Ignotus."

"Only since you are offering, My Lord. And only one drink. I still have my duties to attend to, after all."

With that, Ignotus sat down, while Rhoam grabbed a second goblet, placed the two goblets on his desk and poured the golden liquid out for the two of them to drink. Though the liquid was thick, it still poured easily, and gave off a strong scent of oranges.

"The finest liquor to come out of the Goblin breweries, I must say. They call it Molasses Firewater. Strong, but sweet all the same. The might be bankers but by Din the can make a drink."

The two toasted, praising the Golden Goddesses, as well as the Goddess Hylia as they did so. Rhoam drank heavily from his goblet, while Ignotus took only a small mouthful. After almost finishing his goblet, Rhoam set the goblet down on the desk, stood again, and walked over to the windows, clasping his hands behind his back, staring out across the almost endless ocean.

"I am dying, Ignotus." Rhoam said, without preamble. Ignotus choked on his drink in reply. "I know, it's shocking isn't it. But the Radook has stated that this war will be the end of me, if it doesn't end soon, anyway. They say if an assassin doesn't kill me, then surely the stress of this war certainly will."

"Is there any way of alleviating the stress? Any way of stopping the symptoms, before they cause any problems?"

"The symptoms have already started, Ignotus. There is no way in stopping me dying within the next four, maybe five years if I'm lucky, without ending the war first. And even if we were to end the war within a year, it has already taken its toll. According to Radook, I will live for another fifty years, at the latest, if the war were to end within the month. But the longer the war goes, the less time I have left."

"But sire, what does this have to do with my… _talents_? You _know_ they are highly frowned upon. You _know_ that if it hadn't been for Impa vouching for me, I wouldn't have made it into my squadron, or any of the guards. I was rejected by the Arcanum the first time I applied because of them. Impa's word is the only reason I made it in! I would have been left to wander the streets, using my _talents_ to help people where I could. What use could it be testing Harry for those things, if people will hate him for it."

"Because he will be protected. He has you, he has his sister, Impa, and if the war ends soon, _Me_ for another half century. The people would have to go through everyone else before they get to him. But more importantly, Harry is important. I haven't been able to sleep well lately, but when I can, I have dreams." Rhoam turned to Ignotus, and the look on the king's face was one of wonder. "I do not know from where these dreams originate, but I think the Goddesses have sent me a vision of what is to come."

"What do you mean? What have you seen?"

"I have seen Harry wielding magic more powerful than anything your brother could wield. I have seen him make tyrants scream in terror, and deceitful men cry out in shame before him. But what is more important, is that I have seen him make your talents, and the talents of the other taboo accepted by the population. He will become something that no one else has become before, or since. No one else shall achieve what my son alone will achieve in his lifetime, and before he has even reached his majority. It will be an achievement worth honouring him for, for all time. I know that he is hiding something, both my children are, but something tells me that whatever it is, I should simply trust in their judgement. Trust in their drive for a better world."

"Have you told anyone else about this Milord?" Ignotus asked.

"No one, and I would ask that you keep it to yourself until I decide to reveal it. Goddess knows what Impa would do to me." Rhoam shivered slightly at this. A loud voice broke them out of their reverie.

"Land-ho! Labrynna Seaport ahead!"

"We are almost there. Before we go to the deck, tell Impa to come to me. There is something I wish to give to Harry before I die. A gift he truly deserves. You and Impa will need to help me make it. It is just as well that we are here as some of the items needed to create this gift can only be found in Labrynna."

"What is this gift?" Ignotus asked. With a heavy sigh, Rhoam answered cryptically.

"A bloodline."

* * *

One quarter hour later, Royal Dock, Labrynna Seaport, Kingdom of Labrynna,

Hyrule Empire, Mortal Realm.

The seaport was filled with civilians and nobles alike, all waiting for the Royal Family of Hyrule to step of the Flagship. A variable battalion of Labrynna's Finest guards were assigned to protect the Family for any hostile intentions and act as an escort for them until the High King arrived at the seat of Labrynna's power, the Northern Palace.

Queen Ambi stood at the other end of the dock with her bodyguards, waiting nervously for Rhoam to meet her. She had heard about what happened with the Little Prince and why the inspection was pushed back. Ambi had used the extra time to increase the protections around the Palace and Lanna City as to ensure absolute protection.

Ambi looked to the ramp coming down from the Flagship's port side and saw Impa walking to meet her.

"Queen Ambi, Sovereign of Labrynna. We, the Hyrule Proper Delegation, feel welcomed to your Sovereign. We hope that our visit to your lands is fruitful and wholesome." Impa bowed slightly as she stated the official declaration of arrival.

"Chieftain Impa of the Sheikah, Herald of Hyrule." Ambi responded. "You and your Delegation are well met. We welcome you to our lands and hope that you enjoy your stay. We, the royal family and nobility of Labrynna, will assist the High King in all of his endeavours while he visits. We also hope that all goes well with the inspection."

"Thank you for your welcome. I shall now herald the King." Impa walked back to the side of the ramp and spoke in a loud voice.

"Presenting, His Majesty, High King Rhoam Nohanson Daltus-Hyrule, Widow of Lillian, Father of Zelda, Protectorate of Hyrule Proper, Keeper of the Faith, High Mage of Arcanum, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Daltus of Labrynna!

"Presenting, Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda Lillian Hyrule, Princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Daughter of Lillian, Blood of the Goddess Hylia, Heir of the Crown, Champion of Nayru, Holder of Wisdom, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Daltus of Labrynna!

"Presenting, His Royal Highness, Prince Harrison Bosphoramus Hyrule, Son of Nohanson, First Prince of the Sword, Child of the Golden Goddesses*!"

'And now that the formalities are done with, a little pay-back.' Impa thought.

"Presenting, Lady Melanie, A Snake that, although has the bravery to attack a Sovereign, is scared of the sea and will paint the side of any ship an unsightly shade of green! A Snake who has the audacity to steal my favourite daggers, but will slither away in absolute fear at the sight of leaves falling from trees in the Summer! May her bravery inspire others!" Impa finished with a slight smile.

/I'M GOING TO KILL HER! I'LL BITE HER AND MAR HER! I'LL STEAL HER KNIVES AGAIN AND HIDE THEM WHERE SHE WILL _NEVER_ FIND THEM!/ The 'brave snake' said in a flurry of loud hisses that only Harry could translate. Speaking of Harry, his face showed slight humour, but on the inside, he was laughing hysterically. Thank Farore for all the Royal Etiquette lessons he had gotten and from the looks of it, Zelda and Rhoam were no better off.

/Falling leaves?/ Harry whispered. /Out of all the things you could fear, it's leaves falling in the Summer?/

/It's unnatural! Leaves are meant to fall in Autumn, not Summer! It's the Poe's I tell you! They have it in for me!/ She responded while looking around in paranoia.

/The Poe's. Of course they do./ Harry shook his head in exasperation as he followed behind Zelda to her right. Zelda was following Rhoam in the same way. Before they had left Hyrule, Harry had been told that he was to act in his capacity as First Prince of the Sword during the inspection. As such, Harry was to protect Zelda from harm while also doing all his Princely duties. He was dressed in what looked like a Noble's outfit but was really a custom, Sheikah made armor. I was made too look like a Noble's outfit so Harry could be sufficiently protected while also ensuring that no one knew he was Zelda's bodyguard. That news would be made public knowledge when he had mastered the skills needed to protect the future ruler. Because this was his first 'assignment', there were Sheikah Sentinels hidden in the shadows, ready to step in if a threat appeared that Harry was not able to handle. Impa stood behind and to the left of Rhoam and, of course, Ignotus followed behind the group at a slight distance, doing his duty as the Prince's bodyguard.

Rhoam lead the delegation and stopped in front of Ambi.

"Ambi! It is nice to see you again! I hope you are doing well?" Rhoam said with a smile.

"I am well Rhoam. It is nice to see you as well." Ambi responded. She began leading the delegation towards the Palace, going through Lanna City and past Ambi's Tower.

Harry looked up while the group passed at the base of the Tower. Although from the ship he could see the Turret, from the base it looked like it went on forever. Not wanting to upset his Father, Harry stepped forward slightly so he could whisper to Zelda.

"Zelda, is Ambi's Tower a part of the inspection?" He asked.

"It is." Zelda responded quietly, having had to study the itinerary closely. "But I think only Dad goes to the top because of the Dementors."

Harry pouted slightly. He had learned from speaking to the Dementors stationed in Hyrule Castle that they weren't _that_ bad once you spoke to one and if you gave them an apple* when you met them, you became the best of friends. 'Oh well. Maybe I could convince Dad.' Harry was really looking forward to seeing Hyrule at the highest point in the world.

The delegation was now well within the City, the streets having been cordoned off to allow safe passage for the Royals. On every roof, there was a guard or a Sentinel and the streets themselves were patrolled by Masters of the Arcanum. Both Rhoam and Impa were impressed with the security measures.

"You really went all out Ambi." Rhoam stated. "I'm impressed."

"I had to. Last week we captured 3 Lolian spies and no less than 12 assassins. I had received intelligence from a confidential informant that is close to me and we made a plan according to that information. We had announced that your visit was going to be early and that you were arriving in a carriage by way of Holodrum. The carriage was rigged to blow when the sensor wards pulsed. We ambushed them before they could figure out what was happening." Ambi said with pride.

Rhoam laughed. "Quite ingenious! What happened to those you captured?"

"Executed by way of beheading. I gave them the choice of that or Dementors Kiss." Ambi said sombrely. "They may have been assassins but they deserved this mercy. They were under orders from a cowardly tyrant. Disobedience would have led to their families' death." Rhoam's eyes narrowed slightly.

"How would you know this?" He asked.

"I shall explain when we are in a more… appropriate location." Ambi responded.

The delegation had finally arrived at the gates of the Northern Palace. The Palace was not as large as Hyrule Castle, but it was still bigger than any building in Lanna City. Past the gates was a set of stairs that lead to a pathway leading to the gardens. Beautified flowers and sculpted hedges filled the area all masterly tended for a team of master florists and gardeners. Trees as high as the Palace walls stood all over, arching to each other to create a forest-like roof over the gardens. Statues of past Kings and Queens stood there and were also tended for by the Palace staff. Harry tapped Zelda's shoulder.

"What is that?" He said, pointing to a strange looking tree baring strange looking berries.

"That is a Seedling Tree." Ambi answered, hearing Harry ask. A look to Rhoam and she started walking towards it with the group following. "Seedling Trees are quite rare and temperamental things. They only grow in Labrynna and Holodrum and not for a lack of trying. Rhoam once took a sapling to Hyrule as a courting gift for your Mother. Needless to say, once she planted it, it died." Ambi said, a mischievous grin on her face. Rhoam simply covered his face with his hand and groaned in embarrassment. "Anyway, these trees grow a special type of seed that have strange effects. There are five varieties of Seedling Tree. This one is a Scent Seedling. Crack a seed open and it will produce the scent of your favourite food. Eat one, and you will start smelling like that food." Harry reached with his gloved right hand to take a seed from the tree but Rhoam's quick hand stopped him.

"Another thing that makes them temperamental is that you need to be wearing a special type of glove before you pick a seed. Otherwise it would rot and die." Rhoam said. He picked up a white silk-like glove from a chest near the tree and put it on. He then picked a seed and handed it to Harry. "Lots of experiments have gone into these trees. We know how to cultivate them and care for them. We know that we need to store the seeds in a special satchel for them to last. But why they don't like a mortal's touch? Why they won't grow outside Labrynna and Holodrum? Well, it's a secret to everyone!" He finished with a chuckle. The group started back on the cobblestone path towards the Palace entrance. Before entering, however, Harry noticed that on the path just before the large doors, there was a throne. Just there, sitting in the middle of the path, two guards standing beside it. Harry once again tapped his sister's shoulder.

"Zelda-"

"The throne is there because these gardens also double as the throne room." Zelda responded, knowing what he was going to ask. "The canopy made by the trees and the ward stones at their bases act as the ceiling to prevent rain from falling on the path. Did you forget to read that history book on Labrynna?" She said knowingly. Harry gave her a withering look. Zelda just giggled.

* * *

A/N: DONE!

*Explinations

1\. Child of the Golden Goddesses is the term I give to Royal family members who are adopted or are honorary a part of a lesser family. So Harry is a Child of the Golden Goddesses while Rhoam, as king, and Zelda, as the princess, are not. Ambi and Impa and all the other sovereigns and their family have Child of the Golden Goddesses as part of their title.

2\. Dementors liking apples. Im doing this for 2 reasons. Before I tell you why, a bit of a background on MY Dementors. Dementors will play a big role in this story. They see themselves as creatures, less than human, and as servants to the royal family. They are slaves by choice, because in return for their servitude, the various royal families of Hyrule have prison guards and executioners. Yes they eat souls and yes they still have that "evil aura" thing, BUT, In this time, the Dementors are not mindless beasts. The earn a wage, go shopping in the town markets, have conversations with the people, they own houses and grow apples to sell at markets and they are pleasant to be around. Although they see themselves as slaves, the people treat them as equals. They use their aura on high ranking prisoners and eat the souls of only those sentenced to Dementors Kiss by the royals. This sentence is the worst thing you can get as if your soul is eaten, you wont be placed into the cycle of resurrection, nor will you go to the afterlife. In my story, Dementors eat apples as an alternate source of food. The second reason why I did this was because I was watching Netflix's Death Note at the time. Shoot me. JUST REMEMBER THAT WHILE IN THE PAST, DEMENTORS ARE GOOD. In the Harry Potter 'arc' they will be like the ones in the books. Well, most of them will be. NO MORE SPOILERS! 

GUYS! IM SO SORRY! I FORGOT I HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN! ITS BEEN SITTING IN MY FOLDER FOR 6 MONTHS :( Next chapter might take a bit, but NOT AS LONG AS THIS ONE DID! I will not give up on this story. Its very anti-stress and therapeutic!


End file.
